


Инквизитор и ведьмы

by Anonymous



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: F/M, Inquisition, Poetry, Torture, Witches, Wizards
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Протокол допроса ведьмы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Колдовство хуже воровства!  
> Святой Генрих Инститорис, помолись за нас!

Г е н р и х:  
Вот шипованное кресло,  
Вот испанский сапожок —  
Тем, кто жизнь ведет нечестно,  
Я в застенках приберег.  
Кто решил молчать, как рыба —  
Вот щипцы, а вот и дыба!

Свет дневной навек остался  
За воротами тюрьмы.  
И за стенкой крик раздался,  
Будоражащий умы.  
Значит, там бесчеловечно  
Истерзали колдуна!  
Ведьма думает: конечно,  
И она обречена.

Канделябры освещают  
Этот каменный мешок.  
И с распятия свисает  
Окровавленный божок.  
И, холеными руками  
Осенив себя крестом,  
Инквизитор Генрих Крамер  
Развеселым голоском  
Предложил без промедленья  
В относительной тиши  
Помолиться за спасенье  
Грешной ведьминой души.

Пол холодный каземата  
Рясой он покрыл, молясь:  
Пусть стараньями прелата  
Посрамлен бесовский князь  
Ныне, присно и вовеки  
Будет в каждом человеке!

Г е н р и х:  
В колдовстве своем признайся,  
В сердце не тая обид.  
Ты нам искренне покайся,  
Милосердный бог простит.  
Колдовские атрибуты  
Нам отдай — и с той минуты  
Ты свободна, пред тобою  
Дверь тюремную открою!

В е д ь м а:  
Вы отпустите без пыток?

Г е н р и х:  
Сей прискорбный пережиток  
Темных варварских времен  
Разрешает нам закон,  
Но зачем тупить орудья,  
Коль добиться правосудья  
Сможем мы и добровольно?  
Не люблю я делать больно.  
Отвечай мне на вопросы,  
Что я буду задавать —  
Не понадобится косы  
Твои наголо сбривать,  
Обойдемся мы без пыток,  
Что семье твоей в убыток:  
За работу палачу,  
За сгоревшую свечу,  
За тюремную бурду,  
За солому там в углу —  
Не из городской казны  
Эти траты внесены,  
Счет дадут твоей семье!  
(На нетесаной скамье  
Ведьма жмет к лицу ладонь.)  
Ваши ж деньги сэкономь!

В е д ь м а:  
Отец Генрих, я согласна.

Г е н р и х:  
Замечательно! Прекрасно!

В е д ь м а:  
Но с чего же мне начать?

Г е н р и х:  
Покажи-ка нам печать.  
(Ведьма отдала кольцо.)  
Так себе серебрецо.

В е д ь м а:  
Но с печатью Соломона!

Г е н р и х:  
Чем не бесова икона.

В е д ь м а:  
Отец Генрих! Есть вопрос:  
На меня вам кто донес?

Г е н р и х:  
Пятясь вышла ты из церкви,  
Рукой левою крестясь,  
В кружку брошены монеты,  
В нечистоты превратясь.  
Это видел наш священник.  
Кто тебе дал эти деньги?

В е д ь м а:  
Мне родители их дали,  
Но я церкви — ни гроша!  
Деньги мы околдовали  
В ночь лихого шабаша.

Г е н р и х:  
И родители колдуют?

В е д ь м а:  
Мама с папой не рискуют.

Г е н р и х:  
Они знают?

В е д ь м а:  
Что вы, нет!  
Это только мой секрет.

Г е н р и х:  
Маму с папой для беседы  
Непременно пригласим.  
Ведь колдун, несущий беды,  
Не бывает нелюдим.  
Кто ж учил тебя искусству?

В е д ь м а:  
Моя тетя.

Г е н р и х:  
Это грустно.  
Диктуй адрес. Мы придем!  
Вы колдуете вдвоем?

В е д ь м а:  
Да. У тетки от чертей  
Было семеро детей,  
Но их всех передушили  
И на мазь употребили,  
Как и большинство мамаш...

Г е н р и х:  
Для полетов на шабаш?

В е д ь м а:  
Отец Генрих, извините,  
Вы неверно говорите:  
Междометие — шабАш.  
шАбаш — это праздник наш.

Г е н р и х:  
Обнаглело колдуньё!  
Будет всякое хамьё  
Инквизитора учить  
По-немецки говорить!

В е д ь м а:  
Ой, простите.

Г е н р и х:  
Сдай нам мазь.

В е д ь м а:  
Как монеты, тоже в грязь  
Превращается она,  
Коль не руки колдуна  
Натирают ею тело.  
Мазь в бутылке загустела,  
Что стоит в шкафу моем.

Г е н р и х:  
Мы придем и заберем.  
Продиктуй ее рецепт.

В е д ь м а:  
Я, увы, не фармацевт.  
Суждено нагрянуть к тете —  
У нее рецепт возьмете.

Г е н р и х:  
Назови мне имена  
Ведьмы или колдуна!

В е д ь м а:  
Он останется калекой!  
Петер Штайгер, местный пекарь,  
Заключивший сделку с чертом.  
Был один заказчик торта  
Весь обвешан должниками,  
Пит испек сундук с деньгами —  
И ему вернулся долг.  
Вот какой от торта толк.  
Не чурается злых дел:  
У Михеля дом сгорел,  
Перед тем ему испек  
В форме дома он пирог.  
Петер днями и ночами  
Сундуки печет с деньгами,  
И заказчик по соседству  
Вскоре получил наследство,  
Тот в торгах озолотился,  
Этот выгодно женился…  
А Кристине он бесплодной  
Изготовил торт с Мадонной  
И младенцем.

Г е н р и х:  
Боже мой!  
Образ осквернил святой!

В е д ь м а:  
Десять лет молилась богу,  
Чтоб «отверз ее утробу»,  
Нынче ходит с животом.  
Это связано с тортом!  
Бес клеймо своим копытом  
На кудеснике избитом,  
Что посмел мою снять порчу  
С той, кого должно бы корчить!  
Силам ада я взмолилась,  
Чтобы язвами покрылась,  
Я старалась, колдовала,  
Чтоб уродом она стала,  
С гнилой кожею скелет.  
Петер порчу свел на нет!  
Вот сходите и проверьте:  
Петера избили черти,  
Он лежит в постели дома,  
48 переломов!!!

Г е н р и х:  
Так, постой, рассказ твой сбивчив.  
(Вечер меркнет, тени рыщут,  
Секретарь меняет свечи.)  
Бес за что его калечил?

В е д ь м а:  
Снял мою он порчу с Эллы —  
Я болела две недели,  
Возвратился мне откат!  
Впрочем, Петер сам не рад,  
Говорит, что рухнул с крыши.  
К Элле он неровно дышит.

Г е н р и х:  
Ты ревнуешь?

В е д ь м а:  
Вовсе нет.  
Не настал еще рассвет,  
А в кондитерской — жара  
С очень раннего утра.  
С ним работать и жене.  
Муж такой не нужен мне.

Г е н р и х:  
Эллу сделать безобразной  
Ты решила в злобе грязной?  
Лишь из зависти?

В е д ь м а:  
Вы правы.  
Что приятнее расправы!  
Мы на то и колдуны:  
Делать порчу мы должны,  
Зло творить как можно чаще,  
Или демоны из пращи  
Побивают нас камнями,  
Покрывая синяками,  
Причиняя переломы —  
Всем незримы, невесомы,  
Но болезненны удары.  
Видим мы во сне кошмары,  
Просыпаемся — избиты,  
Что не знают неофиты.

Г е н р и х:  
Ты уходишь от ответа.  
Где бесовская примета?

В е д ь м а:  
Отец Генрих, вы о чем?

Палачонок с палачом  
Догола ее раздели,  
Аккуратно осмотрели,  
С ног сорвали башмаки,  
И на теле волоски  
Сбрили с головы до ног.  
На бедре алел ожог.  
На ожоге — пузыри  
С белой жидкостью внутри.

Г е н р и х (крестится):  
Лик господень чист и светел!  
Сатана тебя пометил?

В е д ь м а:  
Нет. Кузиночка, Гертруда,  
Опрокинула посуду,  
Невзначай задев локтем —  
Обварила кипятком.

Г е н р и х:  
Ты, конечно, отомстила!

В е д ь м а:  
Я свожу ее в могилу!  
И сейчас я расскажу,  
Как же именно свожу.  
Ищем женскую могилу,  
С похорон что не остыла,  
И в полночный час чернильный  
Нужно взять земли могильной,  
Захватить ее с собой  
И отправиться домой.  
У Гертруды был щенок.  
Вечно терся возле ног.  
Эту псину я убила  
Длинной палкою по спинке,  
А на память прихватила  
Я Гертрудину косынку.  
И с собаки после смерти  
Я отрезала клок шерсти.  
Той же ночью на погосте  
Я зарыла псовы кости,  
На костре другою ночью  
Я сжигала шерсти клочья,  
Искренне желая Герти  
Скорой и внезапной смерти!  
В третью полночь рядом с псинкой  
Хороню ее косынку,  
Засыпая гробовой  
Припасенною землей.

Голос ведьмы чист и звонок.  
Ей палач и палачонок  
Завязали глазки тесно,  
На шипованное кресло  
Ноги высоко задрали  
И веревкой привязали.  
Ведьме губы половые  
Принудительно раскрыли,  
Обнаружили там прыщ.  
Тыц иголкой!

П а л а ч о н о к:  
Что молчишь?

В е д ь м а:  
Ой, а что?

П а л а ч:  
Должна кричать.

Г е н р и х:  
Там бесовская печать!  
Как же бес ее поставил?

В е д ь м а:  
Как и всем, согласно правил.  
(Тычет пальцы инквизитор,  
Теребит ее за клитор.)  
Пощадите, умоляю!  
Я ж ни слова не скрываю!  
Не насилуйте меня!

Г е н р и х:  
Где ж защитник-сатана?  
Иль стена тюрьмы — преграда?  
Почему ж дружки из ада  
Не спешат тебе помочь?  
Их молитва гонит прочь?

Генрих вынул из кармана  
Нечто из свиных кишок —  
Колбасой мясник кровяной  
Набивал такой «мешок».  
Задирает Генрих рясу  
И, подштанники спустив,  
Толстый свой отросток мяса  
В этот чехлик погрузив,  
Обернулся и, сквозь зубы:  
«А сболтнете — прокляну!»  
Ведьма в кровь кусает губы,  
У насильника в плену.  
Секретарь перо отбросил,  
Крест нательный теребя.  
И без дела на допросе  
Палачи стоят, сопя.  
Ведьма плачет, и повязка  
Стала мокрою от слез.  
Чем монашеские «ласки»,  
Лучше б черт ее унес!  
Сдернув черную тряпицу,  
Инквизитор заявил:  
«Ничего, ты ж не девица!  
Кстати, кто тебя лишил?»

В е д ь м а:  
Бес!

Г е н р и х:  
А ради интереса:  
Срамной уд каков у беса?

В е д ь м а:  
Раза в два длинней и толще,  
Чем у вас, святой отец!

Генрих только фыркнул молча,  
Представляя тот конец.

В е д ь м а:  
Он магический мне перстень  
Тот, что вы отняли, дал.

Г е н р и х:  
А в какое он отверстье  
Там тебя употреблял?

В е д ь м а:  
В оба сразу, отец Генрих.  
Ведь у демонов нетленных  
Уд раздваиваться может,  
И на каменистом ложе  
Он проткнул меня, как вилкой,  
Ствол холодный, а не пылкий!  
Уд намного лучше ваш!

Г е н р и х:  
Прекрати подхалимаж.

Поправляя полы рясы,  
Он уселся на скамью,  
Устремив со злой гримасой  
Взгляд на пленницу свою,  
Что распялена на кресле  
В окровавленных шипах  
И не верит: даже если  
Ей покаяться в грехах,  
Волю видеть ей едва ли —  
Вновь предаться колдовству.  
Ее ноги, что плясали,  
Напрочь вытоптав траву,  
К подлокотникам веревкой  
Мастера заплечных дел  
Примотали, и с издевкой  
На нее прелат глядел,  
А жаровенку под креслом  
Очень скоро разожгут,  
И металл горячий чресла  
Опалит за пять минут.

В е д ь м а:  
Стол наш вскладчину накрылся,  
Превосходнейший обед.  
Перед нами появился  
Козлоликий Бафомет.  
Он из воздуха соткался,  
Алый взор его пылал.  
На поляне возвышался  
Каменистый пьедестал.  
Прежде чем провозгласили  
За его здоровье тост,  
Мы, конечно, подходили  
Целовать его под хвост.  
Но на месте его зада  
Я увидела — лицо!

Г е н р и х:  
Деликатно! Видеть надо,  
Что целуешь дуплецо!

В е д ь м а:  
Пламя синее пылает  
У него промеж рогов.  
И им свечи зажигают  
На собранье колдунов.  
Каждый шел к нему с рассказом,  
Сколько в мир посеял зла.  
Пекарь Петер был наказан  
Им за добрые дела.  
Нужно каяться в грехе —  
В доброхотской чепухе!  
После этого признанья  
Добрых дел — в знак покаянья  
Бога каждый охулил.  
Бес грехи нам отпустил —  
Открест левою рукою  
Сотворяя над толпою.

Г е н р и х:  
Ты покаялась?

В е д ь м а:  
Мне не в чем.  
Без греха моя душа.  
Средь присутствующих женщин  
Королевой шабаша —  
Я той полночью шумливой  
Бесом избрана была  
Самой юной и красивой,  
Близ Мендесского козла  
Восседала на пиру я,  
И склонялись колдуны,  
Руку левую целуя,  
Мне дары поднесены.  
Ради этого почета  
Капля боли — чепуха.  
Ради счастья от полета  
Ночью свального греха.

Г е н р и х:  
Ты сказала — свальный грех!  
Королева — для утех  
Только беса? Иль потом  
Ты ложилась с колдуном?

В е д ь м а:  
В эту ночь принадлежала  
Только бесу одному,  
Только с ним я танцевала,  
Подарив себя ему.  
Но с рассветом этот бес  
Быстро вспыхнул и исчез.  
Шабаш был великолепен!  
Мы собрали беса пепел,  
Чтоб потом добавить в мазь,  
И домой я понеслась.

Г е н р и х:  
Дал заданье гость из ада —  
Зло вершить в родных краях?

В е д ь м а:  
Разорить ударом града  
Все посевы на полях.  
Подожжем их вспышкой молний,  
Рухнет церковь с колокольней!  
Чтоб взбурлить могли стихии  
Столь свирепою грозой,  
Наши варева густые  
Против стрелки часовой  
Все мешать одновременно  
Мы должны в своих домах,  
Подливая непременно  
Слезы порченых девах!  
Где бы взять мне слезы эти?

Г е н р и х:  
Что ж, палач тебе ответит.  
Ты прольешь их на костре,  
Слезы высохнут в жаре.  
Всем воздастся вам по вере.

В е д ь м а:  
Отец Генрих, miserere!  
Отрицать и не пытаюсь,  
Колдовала — но я каюсь!  
Я ошиблась, оступилась,  
Но безбрежна божья милость,  
Не останетесь глухи,  
Отмолю свои грехи!

Г е н р и х:  
Господь бог с негодованьем  
Смотрит свыше, вас кляня.  
Колдовским очарованьем  
Соблазнила и меня!  
Я, запятнанный тобою,  
Грех твоею кровью смою!

В е д ь м а:  
Отец Генрих, не губите!  
Жизнь, молю, мне сохраните!  
Много лет я в заточенье  
Молить бога о прощенье  
Обещаю!

Г е н р и х:  
Белокурый  
С виду нежный херувим,  
В тебе anima obscura,  
Грех твой неискореним.  
В нашем городе исчадье  
Мы не можем оставлять —  
Ведь поклялись мы ни пяди  
Колдовству не уступать.  
Под десницею господней  
Рухнешь в пламя преисподней,  
В каземат ее! Молись  
И в чистилище просись!

 

* * *

Пламя свечки в утлой келье  
Над пергаментом дрожит,  
Стол, распятье над постелью  
Преподобного ханжи.  
Беспрерывными постами  
Изможден и остронос,  
Сочиняет Генрих Крамер  
Ведьмы пойманной допрос.  
Монастырских паразитов  
Изнуряет целибат.  
Наш веселый инквизитор  
Фантазирует разврат.  
Им изловлен безобразий  
Будь магических адепт —  
Наркотических он мазей  
Хочет выпытать рецепт.  
Генрих втер бы в кожу зелье —  
Погрузился в долгий сон,  
И, не покидая кельи,  
Шабаш посетил бы он.  
Аконит и мандрагоры,  
Семя висельника, кровь…  
Только самооговоры!  
Угрожай и сквернословь —  
Не добьешься слов признанья,  
И приходится опять  
Осужденных показанья  
Псам господним сочинять.  
От такой макулатуры  
Волосы вокруг тонзуры  
Встанут дыбом — и недаром  
Malleus Maleficarum,  
Сей шедевр клеветника,  
Знаменит на все века!


	2. Chapter 2

Догорает вечер в келье.  
Тени рыщут при свечах  
По распятью над постелью,  
Где лежит больной монах.

В т о р о й м о н а х:  
Брат не зря недомогает.  
Бог за что тебя карает?

Г е н р и х:  
Это порча, я не болен!  
Колдуны и ведьмы Кёльна  
Собрались на шабашах,  
Заглянув в хрустальный шар,  
Что я вызван в Кёльн, узнали,  
И меня околдовали,  
Чтоб я тяжко заболел  
И остался не у дел!  
Скоро вовсе захирею…

Ведь от ведьмы гонорею  
Инквизитор подцепил.  
Хоть колдунью он спалил,  
Та посмертно расквиталась —  
С ним инфекция осталась.

Дверь открылась в темной келье —  
Тощ, носат, довольно стар,  
Приближается к постели  
Долговязый Дуремар!

Д у р е м а р:  
Здрасте-здрасте, отче Крамер,  
Щас пиявки вам поставим.

Г е н р и х:  
Срамной уд в руке твоей,  
Ты украл их у людей!  
Тебе место на костре!

Д у р е м а р:  
То пиявочки в ведре,  
Кровь дурную отсосут.

Г е н р и х:  
Это беса срамной уд!  
Хочешь беса, чародей,  
Кровью вскармливать моей!  
Прочь, колдун, во имя бога!

Д у р е м а р:  
Посмотрите, как их много.  
В каждом есть они болоте,  
Божьи твари бренной плоти,  
А ловлю я их — сачком,  
Не являясь колдуном.  
Все болезни они лечат,  
Кровь попьют — вам станет легче.

Но кричал монах больной:  
«Ты решил еще и мой  
Уд украсть! Не подходи!  
Иисусе, защити  
От диавольских чудес!»

Д у р е м а р:  
Ты — невежда, мракобес!

В т о р о й м о н а х:  
Дуремар, иди гуляй,  
Ты его не раздражай!

Г е н р и х:  
Бес, изыди!

В т о р о й м о н а х:  
Генрих, тише!

Дуремар поспешно вышел.

При отсутствии леченья  
Поутихло воспаленье,  
Генрих думал, что здоров  
Без усилий докторов,  
И, народом окружен,  
Он взобрался на амвон.

Г е н р и х:  
Колдуны и ведьмы Кельна  
Мне решили сделать больно.  
Околдованный я слег,  
Но всевышний мне помог.  
Защитил Христос меня  
От проклятий колдуньЯ.  
Бес явился предо мной,  
Чтоб украсть мой уд срамной.  
Приволок с собою бес  
Полное ведро удес,  
Черной магией живых.  
Кровью демон кормит их.  
Я молитвой был спасен,  
А нечистый посрамлен,  
Провалившись тут же в ад —  
Что монахи подтвердят.

И, молитвой укреплен,  
Инквизитор отбыл в Кельн.  
Трепещите, рабы божьи!  
По родному бездорожью  
На ухабах брызжет грязь —  
Прочь карета понеслась.  
Родной город, будь спокоен!  
Генрих Крамер пламя боен  
Унесет с собой, и там  
Будет жарко колдунам.  
>>


	3. Chapter 3

Генрих Крамер напросился  
К бургомистру на обед —  
В монастырь он поселился,  
Предъявив свой документ,  
Но от пищи монастырской,  
Покидая свой донжон,  
Мчался с прытью дезертирской,  
Папской буллою снабжен.  
За столом у бургомистра  
Куропатку он сжевал,  
Влил в себя вина канистру…  
Мэр уныло обещал  
Дать отряд в распоряженье  
Для борьбы с рабами тьмы  
И, конечно, помещенье  
В стенах городской тюрьмы.  
На воскресной литургии  
Заиграл большой орган.  
Но безрадостно-немые  
Были лица прихожан.  
С алтаря епископ местный  
Прихожанам объявил,  
Отслужив святую мессу,  
Чтобы те, кто согрешил,  
Знали — смачно и с размахом  
Будет их процесс ведом  
Этим жилистым монахом  
Со стервятничьим лицом.

Г е н р и х:  
Говорят, собор построен  
По бесовским чертежам,  
Ясно — город неспокоен,  
Здесь раздолье колдунам.  
Если мусор под дверями  
Появляется у вас,  
Если заподозрен вами  
Лиходейский чей-то сглаз,  
Если кто-то сделать порчу  
Нагло вам пообещал,  
Ведьм ищите, будьте зорче!  
Здесь же адовый портал!  
Здесь врата иного мира,  
Здесь бесовский произвол!  
Ни дубина, ни рапира,  
Ни доспехи, ни камзол,  
Ни угрозы, ни монеты  
Не спасут от колдовства!  
Сплошь бесовские клевреты  
Средь соседства и родства!  
В это время милосердья  
Кто покается — простим  
За старанья и усердье  
Перед господом благим.  
Мы доносы принимаем  
На окрестных колдунов.  
Разберемся, покараем  
Также и клеветников.  
Нашей беспрерывной битвой  
С богомерзким колдуньём  
Кельн очистим мы молитвой  
И спасительным огнем!

Генрих проповедь толкает,  
Молча морщится толпа.  
Кто-то шепчет, не мигая,  
«Оморочку на попа»,  
И Абаре на потеху  
«Отче наш» наоборот.  
А кому-то не до смеху,  
Кто-то быстро донесет.  
И с нотариусом Крамер,  
За работой еле жив,  
Будет днями и ночами  
Расплетать гирлянды лжи.

* * *

Кровь текла из рваных ран,  
И затравленный кабан  
Рухнул в куст, отклячив зад,  
И добил его аббат.  
Выстрел лаем вторит псу  
В взбудораженном лесу.  
Но, охраной окружен,  
Подъезжает сам барон.

Б а р о н:  
Вы, аббат, стреляли зря  
Не в лесу монастыря.  
Ваших псов и егерей  
Буду бить, как вы зверей  
Били у меня в лесу.

А б б а т:  
На барона донесу!

Б а р о н и а б б а т:  
Приезжает к нам с визитом  
Очень резвый инквизитор.  
Уничтожу супостата!

Б а р о н:  
Донесу я на аббата!

Но отнюдь не знал барон,  
Что с аббатом в унисон  
Об одной он думал мести  
По пути в свое поместье.

ДОНОС БАРОНА  
В ожидании вердикта  
Шлю вам жалобу свою.  
У святого Бенедикта  
Слезы капают в раю.  
Тридцать три нагих монаха  
Пляшут с ведьмами в лесу.  
Вне себя, дрожа от страха,  
Что устроят самосуд,  
Мы забыли про охоту,  
Развернули лошадей.  
Пусть костру и эшафоту  
Предадут лихих людей,  
Что моими кабанами  
Подкреплялись и мой лес  
Оскверняли шабашами,  
Проведеньем черных месс!

ДОНОС АББАТА  
Наш барон со всей охраной  
Ночью над монастырем  
Черной магией поганой  
Был по воздуху несом.  
Бес к утру испепелился  
После плясок шабаша.  
Наш барон не поленился —  
Пепел в порох подмешал.  
Дружно бесу присягнули.  
Арсенал его ребят —  
Околдованные пули,  
Что без промаха разят.  
В этом я имел несчастье  
Убедиться в горький миг,  
Когда взял он в рот причастье  
И надвинул свой парик,  
Чтобы вынести из церкви  
Незаметно за щекой  
И сквернить на черной мессе  
Крошки гостии святой.  
И зачем украл огарки  
Свечек господин барон?  
Это ж мертвому припарки,  
Если ты не посвящен!

Г е н р и х:  
Это бред кобылы сивой,  
А не истый веретник.  
Сочинял аббат ретивый,  
Заложив за воротник?

«Дело рук бенедиктинца!» —  
Вмиг барон сообразил,  
К инквизитору явиться  
Когда вызов получил.  
«Вдруг судьбе меня с аббатом  
В одной камере свести?  
Дорогущим адвокатом  
Нужно срочно обрасти».

Г е н р и х:  
С благородным дворянином  
Кто-то подло пошутил.  
Неприятностей причину  
Я б охотно устранил.

Что казне доминиканцев  
Столь сговорчивый барон  
В этой местности попался —  
Генрих малость удивлен,  
Вспоминая случай в Майнце,  
Где «колдун» не заплатил —  
От отряда отбиваться  
Графом нанятых громил  
Инквизиторской охране  
Приходилось (и не раз).  
Так мечты о чистогане  
Не сбываются подчас.

* * *

«Оболгали! Я невинна!» —  
Ведьма хнычет в кандалах.

Г е н р и х:  
Время вам давалось длинно,  
Чтоб покаяться в грехах.  
Защемите пальцеплюшку.  
(Осенил ее крестом.)  
Суньте перца ей понюшку  
И ошпарьте кипятком.

В е д ь м а:  
Нет! Не надо, отец Генрих,  
Не варите в кипятке!  
(В кандалах дрожит настенных  
И испанском сапоге.)  
Видно, мой сосед заметил,  
Как я кинула подклад.  
В тот же день мне на рассвете  
Возвращается откат!  
В дом громилы заявились  
И в тюрьму уволокли.  
Трупы чем-то возмутились,  
Хоть с кладбищенской земли  
Я всегда кладу им откуп  
И всю ночь потом молчу.  
На могилу брызжу водкой,  
Ставлю черную свечу.

Г е н р и х:  
Брызжешь водкой? Из бутылки?

В е д ь м а:  
Нет, я брызжу изо рта,  
На любой мужской могилке  
У подножия креста.  
Я же чувствую, все просто.  
Мужикам обычно шнапс.  
Обитатели погоста  
Просят жареных колбас.  
Так всегда мы поступаем,  
Мертвяков благодаря,  
Если бинтик прикопаем,  
Если взята их земля.  
Будто справилась с задачей —  
Вышло все наоборот.

Г е н р и х:  
А кому был предназначен  
Твой поганый егильот?

В е д ь м а:  
Для сапожника Михеля  
На заказ его жены.  
За участье в этом деле  
Тоже будут сожжены?

П а л а ч о н о к:  
На костер Михелю?! Жертве?!

В е д ь м а:  
Твой кузен — гнилой кобель,  
Непочтенья полный к церкви,  
В ведьм не верящий Михель.

Г е н р и х:  
В этом я удостоверюсь,  
Получив его досье.  
В ведьм неверье — это ересь,  
Подлежит епитимье.

В е д ь м а:  
А когда идешь с погоста,  
Рот ты держишь на замке.  
Глядь — мужик! Большого роста!  
С своей палкою в руке!  
Страхолюдину рябую  
Осчастливить он решил!  
На него я и колдую!  
Больше чтоб не подходил!

Г е н р и х:  
Было дело?

В е д ь м а:  
Убежала.

Г е н р и х:  
Ты девица?

В е д ь м а:  
Да, а что?

Г е н р и х:  
Как тогда ты колдовала?  
Ведь известно: волшебство  
Наши ведьмы обретают,  
С бесом лишь совокупясь!  
И всегда осуществляют  
Эту мерзостную связь!

В е д ь м а:  
Я могу перекреститься —  
Если снимете зажим —  
Что я честная девица,  
Что я вам ни капли лжи…

Г е н р и х:  
Так откроем да посмотрим.  
Ведь недаром говорят,  
Ведьмы — meretrice nostri —  
Применяют инкубат.

В е д ь м а:  
Что сосед, что инквизитор,  
Всем вам надо одного!  
Оспой все лицо изрыто —  
Вам и это ничего!

Г е н р и х:  
Ну-ка сядь, чтоб было видно,  
Ты поближе посвети!

В е д ь м а:  
Отец Генрих, мне же стыдно!

Лишний раз перекрестив  
Свою пленницу, склонился,  
Подозвал сюда врача,  
Тот к осмотру подключился:  
«А ведь правда…» — бормоча.  
Отец Генрих не сдавался.

Г е н р и х:  
Ну тогда, конечно, в рот!  
Или демон изливался  
Также в задний твой проход!

Все с квадратными глазами  
Дружно думали о том,  
Что почтенный Генрих Крамер  
Вовсе тронулся умом.

В е д ь м а:  
Мне во сне того не снилось!

Г е н р и х:  
Вот зачем душой кривить?  
Я-то думал сделать милость  
И за честность пощадить.  
Значит, мы продолжим пытки,  
Как прелюдию костра.  
Видишь, их у нас в избытке.

В е д ь м а:  
Но зачем меня вы врааааААА…

Г е н р и х:  
Перед нами твой бессилен  
Инфернальный визитер.  
За рытье в чужой могиле  
Скоро ждет тебя костер.

* * *

Ведьм — полно. В разгаре дел  
Отец Генрих охромел,  
Словно тот мятежный бес,  
Богом сброшенный с небес!  
У него распух сустав.  
«А давайте гальдрастав  
Изготовлю я для вас —  
Вы отпустите тотчас! —  
Предложил ему колдун.  
— Мне известны тайны рун.  
Не вручайте палачу —  
Вас за это излечу!»

Г е н р и х:  
Мне зачем твои картинки!  
Мне б отвара пять корыт!  
С здравым смыслом в поединке  
Твой рассудок тьмой покрыт.  
Хоть проступком и не вышел  
На жаркое для костров —  
Подними его повыше,  
Ненавижу я воров.

Наш рунист на дыбу взвился,  
Сознаваясь в колдовстве.

К о л д у н:  
Я сообщникам открылся…  
На удачу в воровстве  
Рисовал на теле руны,  
А они примчались к вам…  
Вы клеймите грех с трибуны —  
И поверили ворам!

Г е н р и х:  
Уголовщиной займется  
Не церковный — светский суд.  
Перед богом им зачтется.  
Отцепить его от пут!

Крутанул палач лебедку,  
И на пол колдун упал,  
При падении веревку  
Окровавил и порвал.  
Сатанинскою печатью  
Не отмечен он нигде.

Г е н р и х:  
Что за знаки на запястье?

К о л д у н:  
Чтобы выиграть в суде.  
Тейваз, Соулу и Райдо.

Г е н р и х:  
Срезать с кожею?

К о л д у н:  
Не надо!

Г е н р и х:  
С твоим рунным рисованьем  
Неразумен, как свинья,  
Но в соборе покаянье  
И потом епитимья,  
Я надеюсь, все же вправят  
Твой отсутствующий ум.  
Если нет — то обезглавят  
Вместе с знаньем тайны рун.

* * *

Видя, что аббат свободен,  
Враг явился на прием  
С непривычною в народе  
Трубкой с длинным чубуком.

Г е н р и х:  
То, что мы сожжем аббата,  
Я вам, герр, не обещал.

Б а р о н:  
А за что тогда вам плата?  
Зря я денежки вам дал!

Г е н р и х:  
Проведенная беседа  
С нашим братом во Христе  
Сатанического вреда  
Не отметила нигде.  
Мой коллега невиновен,  
И поверьте мне, барон,  
Ваш табачный дым греховен —  
Вспоминается дракон.

Б а р о н:  
Сей трофей конкистадоров —  
Не подарок из геенн,  
Он полезен от запоров —  
Учит доктор Никотен.  
Он желанье усиляет,  
Подавляет аппетит,  
Ум изрядно обостряет  
И нисколько не пьянит.

Г е н р и х:  
Силы тьмы царят без края  
В околдованной стране.  
Дым из пасти выпуская,  
Вы кадите сатане.

В лучших чувствах был обманут  
Благородный дворянин.  
Поджидать монаха станут  
Трое нанятых детин.

Как назло, в доносах граждан  
В роли ведьм одни карги.  
Инквизитор тихо жаждал —  
Хоть в трактир любой беги.  
Утомившись на работе,  
Где скулеж и канитель,  
По веленью грешной плоти  
Ночью крался он в бордель.  
В свете факела блеснула  
(И погас тотчас же свет)  
По-над рясою тонзура.  
Бесполезный арбалет  
В ход не пущен. Кулаками  
Обойдемся при луне.

М о л о д ч и к и:  
Инквизитор Генрих Крамер,  
Вручишь душу сатане!

Т о л с т ы й м о н а х:  
Стоп, ребята, я не Генрих,  
Обознались в темноте!

И кулак застрял мгновенно  
В необъятном животе.

Тихо чиркнуло огниво.  
Смотрят — правда, дело швах.  
Разбежались торопливо.  
Толстый крестится монах.

Т о л с т ы й м о н а х:  
От дубины и от пули  
Всемогущий уберег,  
Хорошо, что не пырнули,  
Кто монаха тут стерег.  
Я с такими синяками  
Не продолжу путь в бордель.  
Инвизитор Генрих Крамер —  
Банды истинная цель —  
Я надеюсь, будет встречен  
Не сегодня, так потом —  
И достойно покалечен  
Трехпудовым кулаком!  
…Впрочем, сэкономил деньги.

Недобитый жирномяс —  
Преподобный Яков Шпренгер —  
Брюхом в такт шагам затряс.


	4. Chapter 4

Три ушиба на ушибе,  
Сбились волосы в колтун,  
С потолка свисал на дыбе  
Окровавленный колдун.  
Вырывал поштучно зубы  
Колдуну палач кривой.  
Наполнялись кровью трубы,  
И по стрелке часовой  
Палачи крутили тело,  
Расширяя интервал,  
Что давно уже висело —  
Врач ничуть не возражал.  
С возвышенья наблюдая,  
Процедил святой отец:

Г е н р и х:  
Что за крепкость нелюдская.  
Ты выносливый юнец.  
Сознавайся, тут же снимем.  
Ты замешан в колдовстве?

К о л д у н:  
Вовсе не якшаюсь с ними.  
Я уверен: в большинстве  
Невиновных вы пытали,  
Заставляя чушь пороть,  
Все себя оклеветали,  
Мне свидетель ваш господь.

Г е н р и х:  
Он не твой?

К о л д у н:  
Владыка — дьявол…  
Подселенцем укреплен…  
И поэтому расправу  
Я терплю, что раскрещен…

«Сделал черное крещенье?» —  
Инквизитор вопросил.

К о л д у н:  
Да, от бога отреченье.

Г е н р и х:  
Кто с тобою проводил?  
Он сомлел. Святой водою  
Окатите из ведра!  
Подселенец думал: «Скрою!»  
В ад скрываться не пора,  
В ад пойдешь ты непременно,  
Но на аутодафе!  
А сейчас — очнулся пленный?  
В незаполненной графе  
Нам вписать необходимо,  
Кто сообщники твои.

К о л д у н:  
Истерзал неумолимо  
И умыл меня в крови.

В р а ч:  
Отец Генрих, хватит пыток,  
На сегодня — через край.  
Слова вымолвить — в избыток.  
Восстановится пускай.

Арестант был угнан в карцер —  
Стражник чуть ли не унес.  
Кровь спеклась — как будто панцирь.  
Продуктивный был допрос.

К о л д у н:  
Я задел рукою крест  
И поранился до крови.  
«Укажите верных мест,  
Где вам дар оставить новый?  
Бычье сердце, может быть,  
Чтоб собаки не поели,  
На осину прицепить?»  
Ясно ж — крови захотели!

Г е н р и х:  
Кто?

К о л д у н:  
Конечно, мертвяки.  
Под мостом когда-то воду  
Набирал я у реки.  
И над свежею могилой,  
Разошлась когда родня,  
Я умылся — своей силой  
Астарот и сатана,  
Люцифер, смерть и кручина  
От недоброго почина  
Злых людей меня хранят.  
Лишь удачу в мою чашу  
Наливают. Сей обряд,  
Эта свежая могила —  
Дверь моя к защитным силам,  
Труп пока не ночевал,  
Наговор я там читал.  
Дальше — все обычно, просто.  
Дар Хозяину погоста  
И отправился домой  
Без оглядки, как немой.

Г е н р и х:  
Как же вы не соблюдете  
Этот общий ритуал.

К о л д у н:  
Кровь на кладбище в работе  
Никогда не применял.  
Но Хозяин явно просит.  
Бычье сердце я принес —  
Заработал себе проседь  
Голове по всей вразброс.  
Я почувствовал, что кто-то  
Очень злобно наблюдал.  
За все годы, что работал,  
Я такого не встречал!

Генрих фыркнул, вспоминая,  
Как он в молодости сам,  
Из обители сбегая,  
Слежку вел по колдунам.  
Он в кладбищенской ограде  
Проникал во тьме в дыру  
И благого дела ради  
Возвращался лишь к утру.  
Чтоб остаться незамечен,  
Он молился, средь крестов  
Чуть не каждый божий вечер  
Поджидая колдунов.  
Он выслеживал, кто ночью  
Мертвым откупы кладет,  
Точно зная: полномочья  
Сам потом приобретет  
Арестованным под пыткой  
Колдунам чинить допрос.  
Мчался с кладбища он прытко  
К инквизиторам — донос.

Генрих фыркнул, вспоминая:  
По стене монастыря  
Лез он, руки обдирая,  
В небе брезжила заря.  
Кто бы выпустил монаха  
Ночью лазить черт-те где?  
Под густым покровом мрака  
На погост сидеть в кусте!

Самозваный инквизитор  
Обличает колдовство —  
Обвинительный капитул  
Начинается с него!

Н а с т о я т е л ь:  
Ко всенощной не явился,  
Хоть искали с фонарем —  
Как сквозь землю провалился  
Под родным монастырем.  
Наконец ты в грязной рясе  
На заутреню вбежал.  
Хоть явился восвояси!  
Генрих, где ты ночевал?

Г е н р и х:  
На погосте, отец Ойген.

Н а с т о я т е л ь:  
Занимался блудом?

Г е н р и х:  
Нет!

Н а с т о я т е л ь:  
Врешь, брат Генрих. Как спокоен!  
Скрыл от братии секрет!  
Чем монаху молодому  
Заниматься по ночам?

Г е н р и х:  
Я по кладбищу ночному  
Слежку вел по колдунам.

Н а с т о я т е л ь:  
Если кто-то сделал глупость,  
Пожалейте дураков  
За их полную беззубость.  
Нет у ведьм и ведьмаков  
Результатов. Без сомненья,  
Колдовские их дела —  
Лишь одно самовнушенье  
Без реальной силы зла.  
Пожалейте и посмейтесь,  
Людям бог ума не дал.  
За побег и блудодейство  
И за то, что мне солгал —  
Под надзором брата Ганса  
Отмоли епитимью.

Г е н р и х:  
Отлучиться нет ни шанса,  
Лбом об пол весь день пробью.  
Отец Ойген, можно с Гансом  
Вместе сходим, донесем,  
Вы отпустите авансом,  
А помолимся потом.  
И брат Ганс вам беспристрастно  
Подтвердит, что я не вру,  
Иль окажется — напрасно  
Я вернулся лишь к утру,  
Ночь следив за колдунами.  
Нужно сбегать, донести.  
Больше толку, чем ночами  
Здесь молиться взаперти.

Н а с т о я т е л ь:  
Почему ты самовольно  
Улизнул и не спросил?

Г е н р и х:  
Вы б пустили, отец Ойген?

Н а с т о я т е л ь:  
Ни за что б не отпустил.

Г е н р и х  
(п о с л е д о н о с а, н а е п и т и м ь е):  
Когда я топил тут печь —  
Видно, стоило поджечь  
Настоятельскую рясу!  
Было бы без песен плясу!  
Какой блуд, откуда деньги!  
Плоско мыслит наш приор!  
Не представить, что брат Генрих  
Колдунов шлет на костер.  
Потому и стал монахом,  
Чтобы противостоять  
Без единой капли страха  
Тем, кто тщится колдовать!  
Что за блуд? Дни монотонны.  
Неимущею рукой  
Пред иконою Мадонны  
Рукоблудить сам с собой!  
Если бы удумал кто-то  
Содомировать меня —  
То наотмашь с разворота  
Им из печки головня  
Сразу б ткнулась промеж глаз.  
Бог их миловал и спас.  
Получили б канделябром,  
Иль крестом, иль кочергой,  
Иль распятием по жабрам —  
В общем, тем, что под рукой.

Г е н р и х  
(п о с л е е п и т и м ь и):  
К колдовскому средоточью  
По траве или по льду…  
Отец Ойген, можно ночью  
Вновь на кладбище пойду?

Н а с т о я т е л ь:  
Малолетняя свинья,  
Инквизитором себя  
Мнишь уже? С твоих, мол, слов  
Осуждают колдунов!  
Червоточиной нечист —  
Возгордился, карьерист!  
Монастырское служенье —  
То сплошное подчиненье  
И молитва на святыню!  
Что ж ты выпятил гордыню!  
Ты же сам давал обет!  
Твоей личной воли — нет!  
Принял постриг — обнаглел!  
Делай то, что я велел!  
И ни шагу самому  
Без вопросов «почему»!  
На погост ему опять!  
Иль ты хочешь колдовать?  
Ищешь там себе друзей  
Для кладбищенских затей?  
Власти мнишь в руках бразды?

Г е н р и х:  
Я хочу вступить в ряды  
Инквизиции святой!  
Чистить мир от колдовской  
Грязи мерзостных оков  
И давить еретиков.

Н а с т о я т е л ь:  
Но отчитывайся впредь.  
Мне-то вовсе не до ведьм.  
Бдить за соблюденьем норм,  
Обеспечивать прокорм,  
Мне на ум бы не пришло,  
Что ты выбрал ремесло  
И способен напролом  
Гнаться в ночь за колдуньем.

Генрих, сдавший колдуна,  
С удовольствием узнал:  
Тот на пытках сел на кол,  
А допроса протокол  
Даже вслух ему прочли —  
Он не зря лежал в пыли.

ПРОТОКОЛ  
Ночью с кладбища домой  
Я иду, едва живой,  
А за мною впопыхах  
Дохлый чапает монах!!!  
Я, конечно, обернулся,  
Еле вслух не ужаснулся,  
Весь насмарку ритуал,  
И трупешник привязал!!!  
Тут смотрю — навстречу мне  
Три собаки при луне.  
И: «Бог в помощь!» — за спиной,  
И кладбищенской землей  
Мне пульнул за воротник  
Преподобный труп-шутник.  
Он меня к себе зовет.  
Вы сожжете — заберет.

Г е н р и х:  
Презабавнейший допрос!

С т а р ы й и н к в и з и т о р:  
Так колдун — молокосос.  
И учился по тетради,  
Что ему оставил прадед,  
А его на свете нет  
Вот уже 15 лет.  
Не шути так с колдунами.  
И с зелеными юнцами  
Тоже больше не шути.  
Может и не повезти.

Г е н р и х:  
Я дал адрес, между прочим,  
Из похода этой ночью  
За безмозглым колдуном —  
Проводил под самый дом.

С т а р ы й и н к в и з и т о р:  
Да, но больше так не делай.  
Тут попался неумелый,  
Ну, а в следующий раз…

Тот принес подбитый глаз.  
Был замечен на погосте  
И свиной берцовой костью  
Получил от колдуна —  
Но запомнил имена  
Ведьмака и мертвеца,  
Слыша заговор чтеца.  
Тезкой должен быть мертвец  
Для того, кому конец  
Просит порчельник-колдун —  
Полуночный бормотун.  
После драки чуть ли сразу  
Вспух у Генриха под глазом  
Загноившийся волдырь,  
И ему под монастырь  
Кто-то приволок подклад  
За испорченный обряд.  
Кто-то, а не тот колдун,  
Не кладбищенский драчун —  
Он в застенки загремел,  
Прочно отстранен от дел,  
Но свободные друзья  
Генриху не дать житья  
Небеспочвенно решили —  
Но монахи отмолили  
Их злокозненный подклад.  
Вскоре Генрих звездопад  
На погосте наблюдал,  
И надгробный пьедестал  
Послужил ему щитом —  
Не замечен колдуном.  
Генрих знал: своей молитвой  
Защищаясь, прошлой битвой  
Сохранил себе он глаз,  
Круглосуточно молясь,  
Его помыслы чисты.  
Вслух колдун считал кресты,  
Прошуршав в пути травой  
У него над головой.  
Глядь — идет наперерез  
Ведьма: «Крест, еще раз крест…»  
И донос он написал  
Вновь в церковный трибунал.

А теперь ему не нужно  
Лично бегать на погост:  
Рабы божьи носят дружно  
За доносом им донос.


	5. Chapter 5

Д о н о с ч и к:  
С пожеланьями благими  
Расскажу о подлеце —  
Моем зяте, мое имя  
Написавшем на яйце.  
Окрестив яйцо водою,  
Имя он проткнул иглой,  
На погост порой ночною  
Он принес его с собой  
И раскокал на могиле  
У покойного отца!  
Сколько дряни намутили  
С попущения творца!

М о н а х, к о т о р ы й п р и н и м а л п о к а з а н и я:  
Как узнали?

Д о н о с ч и к:  
Очень просто.  
Я подглядывал в окно.

М о н а х:  
Ну, а как насчет погоста,  
Что туда отнесено?

Д о н о с ч и к:  
В воскресенье я могилку  
Чистил — там «сюрприз» найден.

* * *

К о л д у н:  
Только ведьминой бутылкой,  
К сожаленью, защищен.  
Знал же — надо было ставить  
На работу непрогляд!  
Нет — и пойман! Смысл лукавить,  
Все равно меня казнят!

Г е н р и х:  
От кого узнал обряды?

К о л д у н:  
От покойного отца!  
Он оставил мне тетради,  
Уважаю мертвеца!

Г е н р и х:  
Все конспекты мы изымем  
К делу, ясно, подошьем.  
Ты общаешься с другими?

К о л д у н:  
Мы магичили вдвоем.  
Перед смертью мой папаша  
Из рук в руки передал.  
До того о силе нашей  
Я и не подозревал.  
И тогда поставил в полночь —  
Свет — растущая луна —  
Я защиту «черный родич»  
На могиле колдуна.  
Из тринадцати свечей  
Круг расставил поплотней,  
В нем стою…

Г е н р и х:  
Какие свечи?

К о л д у н:  
Самодельные, конечно.

Г е н р и х:  
Поминальные берешь?

К о л д у н:  
В церковь я давно не вхож.

Г е н р и х:  
Свечи черные?

К о л д у н:  
А как же!  
Крашу их всегда я сажей  
От распятий и икон —  
Мной иконостас сожжен.

Г е н р и х:  
Жир покойника кладете?

К о л д у н:  
Он не нужен нам в работе.  
Не копаем мы тела.

Г е н р и х:  
И совсем не чиним зла…

К о л д у н:  
Почему ж. Бес крутит — надо.  
Бесу дело и отрада,  
Если портим регулярно —  
Не топорно и бездарно,  
С нами верный подселенец.  
Дохлый незачем младенец.  
Правда, кур мы иногда  
Режем — это ж не беда!  
Уголовщиной ничуть  
Не мараемся — отнюдь!  
Если порчу насылать,  
То вручную убивать  
Смысл отсутствует совсем.  
А людишек я не ем.

Г е н р и х:  
А зачем вам резать кур?

К о л д у н:  
Из своих литератур  
Я обряды почерпнул,  
Где не деньги отстегнул,  
Или пряник, или водку  
Бесам и трупью на откуп —  
Например, весьма проста  
Порча тенью от креста.  
На могиле кур живой  
Расстается с головой,  
Тельце — в коп, а клюв и кровь  
В тень креста — и вновь и вновь  
Крови как коснется тень —  
Враг страдает в этот день.  
Из-под курицы живыми  
Яйца мы берем, и с ними,  
Вознамерясь колдовством,  
В ночь на кладбище идем.  
Два яйца я над плечами  
Погребенного разбил,  
Третье — над его ногами  
Целиком туда зарыл.  
Таким образом мы мертвых  
Призываем в мир живых,  
Ждем от трупа или черта  
Помощь в чарах колдовских.

* * *

Генрих еле шел без трости  
По привычному пути,  
Но к епископу на подпись  
Документы не нести,  
Чтобы выдал разрешенье  
Арестантке номерной  
Он на пыток примененье:  
Та — с повинной головой.

В е д ь м а:  
А скажите, отец Генрих,  
Можно ль вещи брать с могил?  
Почему-то не поверив,  
Мой супруг меня избил.  
Я там серьги золотые  
Обнаружила — взяла!

Г е н р и х:  
Перекиды колдовские.  
Знать, болезням несть числа  
Наговорено на серьги.

В е д ь м а:  
Хоть немалая цена.  
Да, вы правы, отец Генрих,  
Кэте, столяра жена,  
То же самое сказала,  
Отжиг сделала свечой,  
И на воск мне отливала —  
Результат был никакой.  
Муж ревнует и дерется,  
Кличет шлюхой, все болит.  
Значит, порча остается,  
Надо сделать перекид.

Г е н р и х:  
Провела?

В е д ь м а:  
Да, но не с Кэте.  
С Кристл, женою кузнеца.  
Потому что мои дети  
У ревнивого отца,  
Только стоило с серьгами  
Прийти с кладбища домой,  
Тут же стали «байстрюками»:  
«Этот выводок не мой!»  
Только к Кристл я обратилась —  
Сразу в доме тишина!  
Точно все преобразилось  
От работы колдуна!  
Учит делу кузнечиха,  
Поделилась мастерством!  
Управляться очень лихо  
С черно-белым колдовством!

Г е н р и х:  
И чему же научила?  
(В взгляде скепсис: чепуха.)

В е д ь м а:  
Говорит: "Я б подселила  
В помощь беса-жениха".  
Сжечь на свечке ложку крови.  
Не хочу, чтоб ночью бес  
Мне являться и любовью  
Заниматься ко мне лез.  
Я не стала делать это —  
В смысле, беса подселять.  
Я спросила лишь совета,  
Как мне мужа привязать.  
Приворот на цепь собачью —  
Мне сковал ее кузнец —  
Послужил единобрачью.  
На все девять я колец  
Начитала заклинанье,  
Чтоб он был моим рабом.  
Чтобы вел существованье  
У меня под каблуком.  
Нужен фунт свиного сала,  
Сорок штук его волос,  
Ногти тоже подмешала…

Г е н р и х:  
Это фарс, а не допрос…

В е д ь м а:  
В ритуале этом сила  
Превращать в рабов мужчин.  
На костре я все спалила  
Из осиновых лучин,  
Пепел с салом я смешала  
И намазала на цепь.  
И собаку привязала.  
Пес был тих — а стал свиреп,  
Значит, действует заклятье,  
Если пес беситься стал.  
И в супружеской кровати  
Завершаем ритуал.  
Но потом меня поймала  
Кузнечиха — уточнить:  
Для работы ритуала  
Цепь придется утопить.

Г е н р и х:  
Почему?

В е д ь м а:  
А потому что…  
Цепь топила у реки.  
Кто же сдал меня, неужто  
Это были рыбаки?  
Я метнула цепь с обрыва,  
Вслед чьему-то кораблю,  
И неужто цепью рыбу  
Всю в реке я отравлю?

Г е н р и х:  
Значит, с мужем помирились?  
Надо ж — рабская печать.  
Чтоб кретины не плодились,  
Я обязан их сжигать.

* * *

Г е н р и х:  
Чьи умы в любви погибли,  
Привороты в ход пустил —  
Те в забор соседский иглы  
Тычут — муж их где отлил,  
Волос свой лобковый вяжут  
С волоском из бороды  
И своею кровью мажут,  
Те мужей хотят в рабы,  
С потрохами взять и слопать!

К р и с т л:  
Вас заносит не в ту степь!  
Надо ж мужу заработать!  
Вот и предложила — цепь!  
Для отливок покупают  
Им расплавленный свинец.

Вместе портят и гадают  
Ведьма и ее кузнец.

Г е н р и х:  
У кого ты научилась?

К р и с т л:  
У любовницы его!  
Чтоб назад ей откатилась  
Ворожба и колдовство!  
Подарила мужу ложку.  
Муж теперь лишь ею ест!  
И кричит не понарошку —  
Как ему не надоест —  
Если выбросить пытаюсь!  
Сердцу очень дорога!  
Колдовством я защищаюсь,  
Возвращая дурака!  
Так и бегает — то к Кэте,  
То в семью, домой, ко мне.  
Зов «Фагот» шепчу на ветер  
Днем, в туман и при луне.  
От нее принес икону.  
Вновь выбрасывать — запрет.  
Наволок домой с разгону  
Нам рассорок, порчеед!

Г е н р и х:  
Порчи есть и на иконах.  
Ты смотрела?

К р и с т л:  
Да, на воск.  
У людей приворожённых  
Отключает порча мозг!  
Я защиты ставлю, чищу  
Дом в магической войне.  
Вы задержите ведьмищу?

Лопнет кожа на спине  
От побоев той же плетью —  
Генрих строил пытки план —  
Исстегают Кристл и Кэте  
До кровавых страшных ран.

Г е н р и х:  
Расскажи про подселенца.  
Ты ж не только с муженьком.  
Или выкинешь коленца  
Ты у нас под потолком.

Указал на дыбу Генрих,  
С места тронулся палач,  
Что держал на козлах кренных  
Пару гирей и тягач.

К р и с т л:  
Я сама скажу! Не надо!  
Чтоб себе добавить сил —  
Как и каждый, что обрядом  
Себе беса подселил.

Г е н р и х:  
Ложку крови жжешь на свечке  
Часто бесу на обед?

К р и с т л:  
Или жгу на ткани в печке.  
Руки резать смысла нет,  
Будет шрам — надолго, яркий.  
Лучше месячные тряпки  
Жечь и беса тем кормить.  
Можно шнапс ему налить  
И поставить у кровати,  
Но мой муж питье ухватит,  
Так что тряпки в самый раз,  
Хоть и вонь тогда у нас.

Г е н р и х:  
Губишь душу! Иль не страшно?

К р и с т л:  
Но иной надежды нет.  
Смелость, даже бесшабашность  
Он мне дарит.

Г е н р и х:  
Но во вред.

К р и с т л:  
Что же делать? «В церковь срочно,  
Причащайся и молись?»  
Не уничтожая порчу,  
Просьбы к богу унеслись.  
Не дают молитвы ваши  
Прихожанам результат!  
Лучше я из черной чаши  
Опою — почти что яд!  
Видит глаз, что враг наказан!  
Лей на воск, кати яйцо —  
У врага увидишь сразу  
Обожженное лицо!

Г е н р и х:  
От кого ты это знаешь?

К р и с т л:  
От Николь, вдовы ткача.  
«Иль ты мужа возвращаешь,  
Или даст он стрекача.  
В дом серебряную ложку,  
Чтоб хозяйка не могла  
Колдовать — дают подножку».  
Я внезапно поняла:  
Бить врага его ж оружьем  
Мне придется каждый раз,  
Чтобы не расстаться с мужем —  
Он отнюдь не ловелас.

Г е н р и х:  
Муж когда идет налево,  
То с тобой лежит инкуб?

К р и с т л:  
Ой… Пожалуйста, без гнева,  
Вы сравнили шнапс и суп!  
«Женихом» лишь называют  
Подселенца — он как брат!  
Он нас только защищает!  
Он не требует разврат!

Г е н р и х:  
Почему же так стыдливо?  
Бесы очень похотливы.  
Почему намного проще  
Вам признаться в сглазе, порче,  
Но как только я про блуд —  
Моментально ведьмы врут.  
Расскажи! А то — там дыба…  
Сутки там без перерыва  
На ручонках повисишь —  
Если хочешь, там поспишь.  
(Глянул — словно кинул ртутным  
В ведьму голую ножом.)  
Подтяни ее! А утром  
Снова мы к тебе придем!


	6. Chapter 6

Лошадь Генриха споткнулась.  
Вылетая из седла,  
Он увидел: улыбнулось  
Население села!  
Черный куколь с белой рясой  
Сплошь заляпаны в грязи,  
Генрих с бешеной гримасой:  
Сглазил кто, сообрази!  
Этот миг воспоминанья  
Всколыхнул в святом отце:  
Он добьется покаянья  
В арестанте-кузнеце.

Г е н р и х:  
Кто тут порченые гвозди  
Лошадям в подковы бьет?

К у з н е ц:  
Громоздите лжи вы гроздья.  
В жизни все наоборот.

Г е н р и х:  
Зря упорствуешь. Призналась  
В колдовстве твоя жена.

К у з н е ц:  
Я не знал, что занималась  
Этой глупостью она.

Г е н р и х:  
Разрешение на пытки  
У епископа возьму.

К у з н е ц:  
Мои скудные пожитки  
Вам, конечно, ни к чему.

Г е н р и х:  
А ты думал — конфискуем  
В пользу церкви скарб чужой?  
Ради денежек лютуем?  
Истощенные чумой,  
Наши земли обеднели,  
Не осталось хлебных мест.  
Мы бы руки не нагрели —  
Бездоходен твой арест,  
Мы задерживаем только  
Настоящих колдунов,  
И не верю я нисколько  
В водопад их лживых слов.  
Признавайся — невредимым  
Ты взберешься на костер.  
Над примерным подсудимым  
Бог прощенье распростер:  
Дарит даже чародею!  
Кайся, бога умоляй —  
Мешок пороха на шею  
И отмолишь пропуск в рай!

К у з н е ц:  
В сердце только отвращенье,  
Против воли и ума —  
Непонятное влеченье,  
Помрачает разум тьма,  
Круглосуточные мысли  
Лишь о ведьме, лишь о ней!  
Так и чувствуешь, что скисли  
Все мозги в башке моей!  
Тянет к ведьме против воли —  
Кому скажешь, всем смешно,  
Им не выпало на долю  
Стать мишенью колдунов.  
Мы цирюльнику Вильгельму  
Порчу сделали с женой:  
Мне не веря — в порчу, в ведьму —  
Он смеялся надо мной.  
Не ходил приворожённым,  
Не столкнулся с колдовством.  
Этот пепел был сожженным  
Деревянным колесом,  
Что на кладбище лежало  
Девять ветреных ночей.  
Девяносто раз читала  
Заклинание: чертей  
Посадить на этот обод,  
Чтоб катилась под откос  
Жизнь людей, что дали повод —  
Не восприняли всерьез.  
Колесо сжигаешь — пепел  
Сыплешь гаду на порог.  
Все сбылось: великолепен  
Порчи следовал итог.  
Враг своею острой бритвой  
И клиента, и себя  
Повредил — и ни молитвой  
Не спастись, ни ворожба —  
Не излечит от французской  
Хвори — ей страдал клиент,  
Став ходячею гнилушкой,  
Заражая инструмент.

В этом Генрих мало связи  
Видел с чьим-то колдовством,  
Но поступок безобразен —  
Катит черным колесом,  
На беду чертям приманка —  
Чтоб болезни лить в сосуд.  
Значит, дело арестанта  
Передаст он в светский суд.

* * *

Д о н о с ч и к:  
Благословите, святой отец!

Г е н р и х:  
Бог благословит.

Д о н о с ч и к:  
Бесы крутят мою душу,  
Нет мне средства из аптек:  
Каждой ночью меня душит  
Некий черный человек.  
Я хватаюсь за огниво,  
Вспышка света — я один.  
Ни вино, ни шнапс, ни пиво  
Не спасают от кручин.  
Знаю, как напали бесы,  
Почему страдаю я.  
За грибами шел по лесу  
По течению ручья,  
Сел на пень, а перед этим  
Скинул глиняный горшок,  
А внутри его заметил  
Куклу!

Г е н р и х:  
Ну, и где вещдок?

Д о н о с ч и к:  
Вот, держите, отец Генрих,  
Я с собой ее принес!!!

Г е н р и х:  
Инквизиторов почтенных  
Принимаешь не всерьез,  
Если думаешь: поверят  
В неуклюжий твой обман.  
Твою наглость не умерит  
В голове твоей изъян.  
Впрочем, ты вполне подкован  
В черной магии, смотрю:  
Если кто-то из колдовок  
Бесу в душу дар свою  
Посулили, но не жаждут  
Обещание сдержать,  
Куклу лепят, кровью мажут,  
Чтоб «сестру» ему отдать.  
Куклу крестят, добавляют  
Кровь, пот, женское, слюну,  
Ногти, волосы втыкают,  
Как известно колдуну.  
Мол, бери взамен рабыню,  
Вот вам домик — лезь в горшок.  
В лес несут — туда отныне  
Ни ногою. Видит бог,  
Ты готовил эту куклу,  
Ведьму чтоб оклеветать,  
Был уверен ни на шутку,  
Что мы бросимся искать  
Ту, с кем сходен вольт, который  
Ты «из леса» приволок.  
За обман наденешь скоро  
Ты испанский сапожок.

Д о н о с ч и к:  
Отец Генрих, я покорно  
Вас прошу поверить мне.  
Знаю: неправдоподобно  
Прозвучит, но я во сне  
Каждой ночью бесом мучим.  
За находкой роковой  
Вновь пошел — на невезучем  
Пне нашел в глуши лесной,  
Хоть два месяца лежала,  
Не размокла от дождя,  
С того места не пропала  
С дня, когда впервые я  
Эту куклу обнаружил  
И оставил там на пне.  
Ложь звучала б неуклюже,  
Я не лгу, поверьте мне.

Г е н р и х:  
Я не буду прикасаться,  
Сам в руках ее держи!

Д о н о с ч и к:  
Чтоб от беса отвязаться,  
Что изгадил мою жизнь,  
Кто молитвой отчитает  
Горемычного меня?  
Кто здесь беса изгоняет?  
Нет покоя с того дня,  
Когда я нашел кукляху.  
Срочно нужен экзорцист.

Г е н р и х:  
Мы найдем тебе монаха.  
Что-то больно ты речист.

Д о н о с ч и к:  
Я не лгу, я поцелую  
Ваш большой наперсный крест.  
Эту куклу восковую  
Я узнал, и это…

Г е н р и х:  
Месть  
Инквизиции руками  
Ты пытаешься творить.  
В каземат его! Пусть с нами  
Не пытаются шутить.  
Впрочем, «ведьму» мы проверим,  
Ту, чье имя ты назвал.  
Если был ты лицемерен,  
То расплавленный металл  
Наш палач тебе зальет  
В твой беззубый лживый рот.

* * *

В е д ь м а:  
Утром, днем, в жару, по снегу  
Нам на улицу идти:  
На карету иль телегу —  
Чтоб разбилась на пути,  
Муж с женой идут — рассорку  
Начитаешь им вослед.  
Иль сама от беса порку  
Ты получишь, если нет.  
Есть, к примеру, отвороты,  
Что читают на харчок.  
«Брось его, как плюнул кто-то —  
Твой не нужен мужичок».  
Как решишь повеселиться —  
Муж чужой чтоб загулял —  
Набираешь горсть землицы  
Под мочою кобеля,  
И вари ее в кастрюле  
С заклинаньем и плевком.  
Да, не метод для чистюли…  
Сыплешь им под двери в дом.

С этой порчею кухонной  
Генрих вспомнил: как-то он  
С чудотворною иконой  
Был к больному приглашен.

Генрих образом Мадонны  
Каждый угол окрестил,  
Шасть на кухню беспардонно —  
Аромат его манил.  
А во рту с утра ни крошки.  
В кухне лепят пирожки,  
Им прикручивают рожки,  
Глазки, хвостик, пятачки…  
Но голодному монаху  
Пожалели пирожка!  
К неминуемому краху  
Дом пришел наверняка.

Г е н р и х:  
Вновь с доносом — знаю место,  
Где готовят пирожки —  
Бесов лепят там из теста  
И едят еретики!  
Был подвергнут искушенью,  
Сообщаю вам о том,  
Что догмат пресуществленья  
Осмеял такой-то дом.

И н к в и з и т о р:  
Снова ты… Давай их адрес,  
План нам нужно выполнять…

Память чертит сладкий абрис  
Пышных сдобных бесенят.

Г р е ш н и к:  
Я духовно окормляюсь  
И давно воцерковлен,  
Я пощусь и причащаюсь,  
У меня святых икон  
Полон дом, и не снимаю  
Я крестильного креста.  
Я заранье заявляю:  
Все поклеп и клевета!!!

Быв тогда простым монахом,  
Генрих Крамер точно знал:  
Не падет карьера прахом,  
Он увидит Ватикан.

С колдунами он боролся,  
Палачом их потроша.  
Череп слева раскололся,  
Значит, к дьяволу душа  
Отлетела! Значит, точно  
Подсудимый колдовал!  
«А тиски ты слишком прочно  
На висках его сжимал!»

* * *

Г е н р и х:  
Уд срамной стал триединым,  
Верхний «рог» — настолько длинным,  
Что проникнуть может в рот,  
В лоно вполз и в срачный ход  
Он проник. В сплетенье тел  
В три отверстия имел  
Бес блудливый в одночасье —  
Это больно или счастье?  
Что ты чувствуешь? Скажи…

В е д ь м а:  
Ну нагромоздили лжи!!!

Г е н р и х:  
Меж твоих больших грудей  
Уд, что был из трех длинней,  
Терся, проникая в рот,  
А второй тебе дал плод…

В е д ь м а:  
Нет!

Г е н р и х:  
Поджарь ее щипцами.  
Блуд бесовский был ночами?

В е д ь м а:  
Быыыыл…

Г е н р и х:  
Все средства хороши.  
Признается — запиши!

В е д ь м а:  
Отец Генрих, пощадите  
Пятерых моих сирот!  
Перед казнью не кричите,  
Что во мне бесовский плод!  
Бес невидим, бестелесен…

Г е н р и х:  
Так, не пой мне этих песен,  
Ты фальшивишь! Бес в тюрьму  
К вам приходит почему  
Лишь творить бесстыжий блуд,  
А не вызволить из пут?

В е д ь м а:  
И пошто в личине ВАШЕЙ  
Бес проходит мимо стражей?

Г е н р и х:  
Как в моей?! Какой позор!  
Бес неслыханно хитер!  
Богохульно оскверняя  
Сан духовный, ключ от рая  
Нес под рясою моей,  
Чтобы делать вам детей!  
Подлость беса — без пределов!  
Но бессилен гнусный демон  
Вынуть ведьму из тюрьмы,  
Если там на страже мы!!!

В е д ь м ы н а ш а б а ш е:  
Нас хватают, нас пытают,  
Как прислужниц сатаны,  
И признанья вырывают —  
Мы давно обречены.  
Этот шабаш наш последний,  
Словно пир среди чумы.  
Будем черною обедней  
В колдовстве укреплены.  
Мы отслужим эту мессу,  
Чтоб помог нам ритуал  
Скопом молний сжечь то место,  
Где церковный трибунал  
Заседает, осуждая,  
Конфискуя в пользу казн,  
В светский суд передавая,  
Обрекая нас на казнь.  
Те, кому костер воздвигнут,  
Справедливо отмщены:  
Инквизиторы погибнут,  
Будут сами сожжены.

В е д ь м ы в к а м е р е:  
Как простая формальность,  
Был нам дан адвокат.  
Обвиненье — фатальность.  
Всех нас скоро казнят.  
Нас сожгут без разбора,  
Юных, старых, жен, вдов.  
В обвинении вздора  
Наплели с чужих слов.  
Озарят скоро небо  
Костровые огни.  
Богородице дево,  
Крамера прогони!!!  
Здесь нас пять невиновных,  
И таких — вся тюрьма.  
Наших дел уголовных  
Фабрикуют тома.  
Каземат, в клетку небо,  
Нам последние дни.  
Богородице дево,  
Крамера прогони!!!


	7. Chapter 7

С реколлекций возвернулся  
Яков Шпренгер, враг диет.  
Жир декана всколыхнулся —  
Богословский факультет  
Без него не разбежался,  
Завалив горой бумаг.  
С консультацией примчался  
Ведьм отъявленнейший враг,  
Волоча с собою папку,  
В ней — огромный манускрипт.  
Грохнул Шпренгеру охапку,  
Стол под тяжестью скрипит.

Ш п р е н г е р:  
Здравствуй, деятель отловов  
И сожжений колдунья.

Г е н р и х:  
Кабинетных богословов  
Презираю жирных я.

Ш п р е н г е р:  
Вижу, волка ноги кормят,  
С папской буллою в зубах  
Ты примчался в этот город  
Завывать о колдунах.

Г е н р и х:  
Люди — жертвы, страстотерпцы!  
Мне раб божий заявил,  
Что нашел свиное сердце,  
В нем торчали девять игл.  
Откид порчи это черный  
В арсенале колдунов.  
Презирать мой труд упорный  
Как ты смеешь, богослов?  
Даже этих слов не знаешь:  
Вольт, подклад, опой, окорм…

Ш п р е н г е р:  
Труд наш в том, что выбиваешь  
Деньги папе на прокорм.  
В Ватикан ему ссылаешь  
Откуп или конфискат.  
И, конечно, обвиняешь  
В ересях тех, кто богат.  
(Генрих слушал, хмуря брови.)  
Вспомнить все дела мои —  
Не встречал грехов суровей,  
Кары — злей епитимьи.

На стол ноги — посетитель.  
Шпренгер — руки на груди.

Г е н р и х:  
Ты же мой руководитель.  
Ну давай, руководи.

Ш п р е н г е р:  
Так, брат Генрих, чтоб друг друга  
Лишний раз не раздражать,  
Я прошу в часы досуга  
В мою келью не стучать,  
Не носи — не надсажайся —  
Свой «Кирпич по колдунам».  
В универе не гоняйся  
Ты за мною по пятам.

Г е н р и х:  
Что, я зря писал, трудился,  
Собирал материал?

Ш п р е н г е р:  
А давай договоримся,  
Будто я все прочитал.

Г е н р и х:  
Этой папкой щас ударю  
Я тебя по голове.

Яков выронил розарий.  
Знал, что Генрих в воровстве  
Бенефициев церковных  
В свое время уличен,  
О грешках его альковных —  
Тоже был осведомлен,  
Все равно сочились слухи  
Сквозь надежный каземат:  
Если ведьмы не старухи,  
Их попользует прелат.  
Колдунов пытал до смерти:  
«Его душу вырвал бес,  
Постарались, видно, черти,  
Чтоб не сдал секрет чудес».

Ш п р е н г е р:  
Не хами, я твой научник!

Г е н р и х:  
Жаль, не порчельник в тюрьме!

Ш п р е н г е р:  
Видно, бесы тебя мучат,  
Брат, ты не в своем уме!

Г е н р и х:  
Нет, не бес семиотрядный!  
Вбил бы нож по рукоять!  
Чтобы свой трактат изрядный  
Пропихнуть я смог в печать,  
Для комиссии соавтор  
Нужен мне — авторитет.  
Ты манкируешь стандартом,  
Яков, где твой пиетет?

Ш п р е н г е р:  
Нет, брат Генрих, что ты принял?  
Винным духом — не разит.  
Хлеб ржаной вкусил с спорыньей?  
Лишь отчитка отрезвит.  
Ты пиши, а я поставлю  
Свою подпись и печать!

Г е н р и х:  
Наколоть тебя б на саблю.  
Не намерен прочитать?

Ш п р е н г е р:  
Мне претят — что ты, что ведьмы.  
Забирай трактат и брысь,  
Не являйся до обедни,  
И с розарием уймись!

Генрих дверь ногою вышиб  
И, махая рясой, вышел.


	8. Chapter 8

Г е н р и х:  
Образованные люди,  
Кто вам спящий мозг разбудит?  
Чтоб по жизни повезло,  
Вам на пользу, всем — на зло,  
Применяете в работе?  
Иль заказы вы берете?

Н о т а р и у с:  
По работе — был бы рад,  
Но ведь я не адвокат,  
Лишь нотариус, нигде  
Не участвую в суде.  
Так что порчу для души.  
Как насупились, ханжи!  
Коль ответить я могу  
Порчей злостному врагу.  
Заповедь подставить щеку  
И противиться пороку —  
Это пройденный этап.  
Я уже не божий раб.

После черного поста  
Упырем назвать Христа,  
Жечь иконы и топтать,  
«Шан ечто» в церквах читать,  
И на праздниках церковных  
К перекресткам — в жертвах кровных  
Бесам черные молитвы  
Возносить, и кровью с бритвы  
Их подкармливать тайком —  
Значит быть веретником.

Я во сне махал руками,  
Женским голосом визжал,  
Басом — в рев, крыл матюгами,  
Надо мной Упырь летал  
И пытался бить распятьем  
Мне по темени! Увы!  
Как не верил я собратьям!  
Выкинул из головы,  
А они мне говорили  
Сколько раз на шабашах:  
Раскрещенным не по силе  
Вроде вас святой монах!  
От отмолов отбиваться  
Тут же, думаю, начну —  
Увели меня мерзавцы  
На экскурсию в тюрьму!

Г е н р и х:  
Что ты делал перед сном?

Н о т а р и у с:  
Занимался колдовством!  
Откуп в ночь на голгофине  
Кладбища хозяин принял.

Г е н р и х:  
Бог язычества в упадке?

Н о т а р и у с:  
Это трупьих душ остатки.  
Их умилостивить надо.

Г е н р и х:  
Ты существованье ада  
Отрицаешь, еретик?  
Гроб ты видишь как тупик,  
И считаешь — души бродят  
Там, где их тела лежат,  
Ты не веришь, что уходят  
В рай, чистилище и ад?

Н о т а р и у с:  
Ваша вера молода,  
А покойники всегда  
Помогали в колдовстве.  
Наша вера — в старшинстве.  
Наработана веками,  
Объявили пустяками,  
Но мы знаем — духи здесь,  
Где покойник и где бес,  
Мы отлично ощущаем,  
Друг от друга отличаем,  
Помощь примем мы без слов  
Ночью в поиске грибов —  
На кладбищенских грибах  
Шепчем порчу мы на рак.

Г е н р и х:  
Расскажи мне без утайки  
О кладбищенской хозяйке.

Н о т а р и у с:  
Главных духов там не два.  
Эта «черная вдова»,  
Иль «хозяйка», иль «хозяин» —  
Дух один, он уникален,  
Но к хозяйке — с приворотом.  
Откупись вином и тортом,  
Ювелиркой, может быть.  
Если порчу наводить —  
То хозяином зови,  
Водкой воодушеви.

Также слышал вариант:  
Мы таскаем провиант  
Той, кто некогда в раю  
Дом имела и семью  
Средь небесного чертога  
И являлась дочкой бога.  
Ангел, муж ее, казнен —  
Но вдовою отомщен,  
В лютой злобе дочь с тех пор —  
Во всем богу шлет отпор,  
Месть непримиримой розни,  
Но всевышний за все козни  
Своей дочке отомстил —  
Ее голодом сморил,  
И красавицы уж нет,  
Черный плащ, под ним — скелет,  
Что влачит существованье  
В неизбывном голоданье.  
В небесах поднялся бунт,  
Сатана, зачинщик хунт,  
С прихлебателями пал,  
Богом сброшен за скандал,  
К падшим ангелам вдова  
Мчалась против божества.  
И в обители земной  
Не расстанется с тоской,  
Мучась голодом, она.  
Наш владыка сатана  
Ей нашел духовных пастбищ,  
Дав ей стать хозяйкой кладбищ  
И бесов семиотрядных.  
В общем, сил незаурядных.  
Маги видят — вместо лиц  
Слезы из пустых глазниц,  
Голый череп и рога,  
За спиною два крыла,  
Но прикрытые плащом  
С перевернутым крестом.  
Бродит дух по голгофине.

Г е н р и х:  
Кто-то хлеб вкусил с спорыньей.

Н о т а р и у с:  
Что заставило заняться  
Вплоть соборным колдовством?  
Мне с надеждой не расстаться  
На содомский грех с попом.  
Отец Генрих, не взыщите,  
Я на вас сейчас смотрю —  
Вы меня воспламените,  
От желания горю!

Г е н р и х:  
Содомит, ты сядешь на кол!

Н о т а р и у с:  
Инквизитор, с вурдалаком  
Сходный яростью своей,  
Богомольных щит людей  
(Что ни капли не глумливо,  
Очень даже похотливо  
Отвечает веретник,  
Словно лижет медовик)!  
На таких, как вы, святош  
Я нисколько не похож,  
Что ж, нас abyssum invocat.

Г е н р и х:  
Прекрати развратный клекот  
И мольбы про доступ к телу.  
Показаний жду по делу.

Н о т а р и у с:  
На тень церкви на безумье  
Я с иконой именной  
Делал порчу. В полнолунье  
Над погостом проливной  
Дождь полился, и я понял,  
Что мой откуп — невпопад.  
Зря проклятия долдонил.  
Схлопотал от Сил откат.

Я с молитвой Сатанице  
На углу в тени больницы  
Кол осиновый вбивал,  
На нем имя написал.  
По легенде, что я знаю,  
Каждый день она рожает  
Сотни хворей — впрочем, зря:  
Силой войска Упыря  
(Ангелов так называют)  
Ее дети погибают.  
Монастырская больница  
У отцов-бенедиктинцев,  
А кто кол мой извлечет,  
В гроб немедленно сойдет.

Я творил залом церковный.  
К сожаленью, не укромный  
Угол я себе нашел.  
Поминальный рядом стол,  
Чтобы откуп положить —  
Но хотел приворожить  
Молодого их попа!  
Пуркуа бы и не па?!  
Эти рясы и тонзуры —  
На людей карикатуры —  
Говорят на шабаше,  
Но они мне по душе,  
Вожделенье вызывая!!!  
Свечку ставлю, кувыркая,  
И на восковом нагаре  
Бормочу замол Абаре,  
Сам — аж капает слюна! —  
Блуд попа и колдуна  
Представляю. Что же горче?  
Я явился делать порчу,  
Перед порчей гробовой  
Попросил за упокой  
Помолиться на врага,  
Чтоб ослабить… Донага  
Раздевал попа в мечтах —  
Мне же мил любой монах.

Шпиль готического храма,  
Фрески, лики, витражи,  
Тень скульптуры, звук органа —  
В храм черненый ворожить,  
Любоваться интерьером  
И слугою Упыря!  
Я с невольным кавалером  
В этот день нырнул не зря  
В полумрак исповедальни,  
Где признания тихи  
И объятья безотвальны,  
Отпуская мне грехи.

Г е н р и х:  
Приворот?

Н о т а р и у с:  
Нет, добровольно.  
Я влюблен во весь клир Кельна!!!  
Даже в вас, святой отец!

Г е н р и х:  
Ты достал меня, наглец.

Н о т а р и у с:  
Не кивайте палачу!  
Я сказал, что вас хочу,  
В колдовстве я дал признанье,  
И у вас нет основанья  
Лишний раз меня терзать,  
Если сразу все сказать  
Я решил. Другим едва  
Свои ведомы права,  
Но регламент я читал…

— На кол! — Генрих заорал.

* * *

В воскресенье сладкозвучно  
Мейстерзингеры поштучно,  
По дуэтам или в хоре  
Бога славили в соборе.  
А когда умолкли трели  
О Христовой колыбели  
И о житиях святых —  
Ведь фривольных, озорных  
Песен не приемлет клир —  
Все отправились в трактир,  
И за ними прихожане,  
Звякнув медными грошами,  
Перебрались в чад пивной  
Продолжать концерт с лихвой.

Й о р г, с т о л я р:  
Ганс, смотри, какой угрюмый  
Там в углу головорез.

Г а н с, к р о в е л ь щ и к:  
Будто выпрыгнул из трюма.

Р а у л ь, м я с н и к:  
Вот туда бы и исчез.

Г у с т а в, к а м е н щ и к:  
Может, он убил монаха  
И сутану с него снял?

Л и з а, т к а ч и х а:  
По нему рыдает плаха.  
Что за взгляд! Какой оскал!

Все решили, что разбойник  
Припожаловал в трактир.  
Значит, можно им спокойно  
Длить свой песенный турнир  
Новой песней — по святошам  
В глаз ударит, а не в бровь,  
И с названием хорошим:  
«Инквизитора любовь».

Лиза Бёгнерин пропела,  
Всем мотив был незнаком:

— На растерзанное тело,  
Бывшее еретиком,  
Инквизитор навалился,  
С ран сцеловывая кровь,  
Еретик, что сил лишился,  
Ты терпи, не прекословь!  
Пытки, старческие ласки,  
Лучше б ты умчался в ад!  
Так монахов итальянских  
Изнуряет целибат!!!

Генрих мрачно цедит пиво  
С сапогами на столе.  
Осмеяли неучтиво  
Сан духовный. В ремесле  
Мейстерзингерам полезней  
Изощряться, а не петь,  
Чтоб своей глумливой песней  
Псов господних не задеть,  
Инквизицию святую,  
Иль вернется бумеранг!  
Всех проверить: вдруг колдуют,  
Чтоб улучшить мейстерзанг?  
Вдруг вдохнул в уста им дьявол  
Их стихи и голоса,  
Зря петь в храме дали право  
Про святые небеса!

Утром — вопли арестанта,  
Сел в трактире — вновь Содом.  
Иль знакомы музыканты  
С осужденным колдуном?

Генрих подошел бы к Лизхен  
И знакомство с ней завел,  
Постаравшись сделать близким,  
Но певицу ореол  
Окружает мужиков,  
Где не терпят новичков.

Жаль, а то бы он подбросил  
Атрибуты колдовства,  
Описал бы их в доносе,  
И народная молва  
Вместо Лизы бы запела:  
«Опозорен цех ткачих!»  
Не сожгли бы ее тело,  
Ей бы вырвали язык.


	9. Chapter 9

Монастырская больница.  
Следственный эксперимент.  
Оправдаться не стремится  
Инквизиции клиент.

Н о т а р и у с:  
Кол осиновый и шапку  
На углу я закопал.  
Прелых листьев взял охапку  
И землею забросал.

Два громилы охраняют,  
Руки вяжут за спиной,  
Два монаха наблюдают.

Г е н р и х:  
Не кладбищенский покой  
Выбрал, порчу чтоб оставить,  
Не какой-нибудь пустырь.  
Дом святой решил обхаять,  
Оскверняя монастырь.  
Ты не думал, что молитва  
Здесь творится каждый день?  
С бесом выиграна битва!

Н о т а р и у с:  
Мне нужна больницы тень,  
Место, полное страданий,  
Лепрозорий, например.  
Я из всех доступных зданий  
Выбрал…

П е р в ы й к о п щ и к:  
Лгун и лицемер!  
Мы весь двор перекопали —  
Нет здесь порчи никакой!

В т о р о й к о п щ и к:  
Мы старательно искали!  
Отвечаю головой!

Г е н р и х:  
Значит, порчу кто-то вынул.  
Кто же этот странный вор?

В т о р о й м о н а х:  
Иль колдун наш неповинен.  
Это самооговор?

Г е н р и х:  
Все логично. Деревяшка  
Пригодится на дрова.  
А откопанная шапка —  
Чтоб не мерзла голова!  
Порчи вор не убоялся  
В лютой жадности своей.  
Что ж, колдун, обряд сорвался.  
Возвращаемся скорей!

Н о т а р и у с:  
Привели меня пинками,  
Обвинив в служенье злу.  
В луже крови я часами  
Проболтался на колу.  
Хорошо, что на телеге  
Добирались мы сюда.  
Не дойти пешком калеке.  
Доживу ли до суда?

* * *

М и н и с т р а н т:  
Отец Генрих, я, конечно,  
Совершаю грех большой,  
Но, быть может, к жизни вечной  
Со спасенною душой  
Обратить их вам удастся —  
Пусть господь поможет вам!  
Очень страшно возвращаться  
В оскверненный божий храм.  
Тайну исповеди выдать  
Я к вам срочно прибежал.  
Я услышал и увидел,  
Как храм божий осквернял  
Отец Томас, наш священник  
Жирномясый приходской,  
У рабы хватая деньги  
Загребущею рукой.  
Лена Эрпелин вручила,  
Дочка стражницкой вдовы,  
Отслужить его просила  
Мессу черную, увы!  
Я не лгу ему в отместку!  
Договор их был всерьез!

Г е н р и х:  
Мы пришлем ему повестку,  
Чтоб явился на допрос.

Т о м а с:  
Отец Генрих, обманула  
Раба божия меня!  
Кошелек мне протянула  
Если бы при свете дня,  
Заподозрил я бы сразу,  
Что фальшивка там лежит.  
Это даже видно глазу.  
Ростовщик вам подтвердит.  
Я помчался к Мордехаю,  
Тот снял пробу и сказал:  
«Огорчить вас не желаю:  
Там разбавленный металл,  
С серебром в родстве он дальнем,  
Обманули, отче, вас».  
Полумрак исповедальни  
Скрыл мошенничество с глаз.  
Явно светским преступленьем  
Осквернен был божий храм.  
Но его разоблаченьем  
Заниматься надо ль вам?

Г е н р и х:  
А за что, вы говорили,  
Эта плата внесена?

Т о м а с:  
Просто нужды приходские —  
Деньги жертвует она.

Г е н р и х:  
Вы уверены?

Т о м а с:  
А как же!

Г е н р и х:  
Видно, знаю больше вас.  
Мне про вас шепнули даже,  
Будто вы в полночный час  
Подвизались в черной мессе  
Осквернить господень храм.  
На своем рабочем месте  
Начертили пентаграмм,  
Неких бесов призывая  
По заказу…

Т о м а с:  
Клевета!  
Отец Генрих, уверяю  
Силой божьего креста,  
Позавидовал мне кто-то  
И бесстыже оболгал!  
Верьте мне: моя работа  
Стоит всяческих похвал!  
Ни за что во всей Вселенной,  
Ни за деньги, ни за сан,  
Я не пал бы на колени  
Пред врагом всех христиан,  
Не сгубил свою бы душу  
За мирское серебро!  
Я вложу в любые уши  
Справедливость и добро!!!

Г е н р и х:  
Как насчет ушей Елены?  
Не хотите рассказать?  
Правда ль гостя из геенны  
Вас просила вызывать?  
Вы, наверно, в пылком гневе  
На путь истинный ее  
Наставляли?

И на небе  
Закружилось воронье,  
Словно мрачные монахи,  
Хрипло каркая свой спор.  
Генрих — в предвкушенье плахи.  
Томас — видя свой позор.

Г е н р и х:  
Надоело в кабинете  
Над бумажками корпеть.  
О нарушенном обете  
Не придется вам жалеть.  
Предлагаю вам все сделать,  
Что оплачено уже.

Т о м а с:  
Это глупость, а не смелость!  
Я не враг своей душе!  
Это же лишенье сана!  
Ни за что, я не рискну!

Г е н р и х:  
Обещаю вам — гуманно  
Мы поступим. Сатану  
Вызывайте по обряду —  
Иль кого там из чертей?  
Это отыгрыш. Так надо.  
Не уведомим властей.  
Вам, как максимум, назначим  
Год поста с епитимьей.  
Не сочтите неудачей.  
Вы не встретитесь с судьей.

Церковь. Свечки пентаграммой.  
«Отче наш» наоборот.  
К еретичке окаянной  
Томас демона зовет.

Л е н а:  
Господь, прошу я об одном —  
Пусть ад — родной мне будет дом,  
Пусть черти обладают мной  
При свете дня, в тиши ночной!  
Господь, мечте моей дай сбыться —  
Мне с сатаной совокупиться,  
Родить хочу я от чертей  
666 детей!!!  
Теперь я люциферианка,  
Но пусть в аду не куртизанка,  
А беса мужняя жена  
Я стану — аве сатана!!!

Громко чиркнуло огниво —  
Перед ними в темноте  
Силуэт неторопливо  
Приближался к сироте.  
Лена взвизгнула от счастья.

Л е н а:  
Князь явился Асмодей!!!  
В преисподнюю умчаться  
С ним смогу я от людей!!!  
Я люблю тебя, мой демон,  
Лучезарный образ твой!  
В пекло, не в сады Эдема,  
Забери меня с собой!!!

Г е н р и х:  
Сколько девичьих открытий!  
Высока себе цена.  
Сколько спеси, сколько прыти!  
Будто ты чертям нужна!  
Хочешь, чтоб тебе бессмертье  
Подарили за любовь?  
Недовидели баб черти?  
Асмодею приготовь  
Пресловутый твой цветочек,  
Что не нужен никому!  
Сколько глупых одиночек  
Ночью пялится во тьму  
И мечтает об инкубе,  
Некрасивы и бедны…

Л е н а:  
Не о вас, о душегубе!

Г е н р и х:  
…Что умом обделены.

Лена рясу рассмотрела  
И тонзуру — но увы,  
Не сбылись желанья тела  
И безмозглой головы.  
Из служебных помещений  
Вышли стражники — вязать.  
Томас знал: богослужений  
Впредь ему не совершать.  
И, ославлен повсеместно,  
В продолжение невзгод  
Томас после черной мессы  
В затхлой камере сгниет.  
Станет домом ему карцер.  
Раз последний он служил.  
Он не мог сопротивляться,  
Когда Генрих предложил,  
Развлекаясь, этой ночью  
Подытожить ритуал,  
Запятнав игрой порочной  
Христианский идеал.  
Томас знает: в протоколе  
Только нужные слова,  
Еретик не знает боли,  
Инквизиция права.  
Томас знает: не докажешь,  
Что был к мессе принужден  
С сатанинским антуражем.

Где же демон? Где же Он,  
Где желанный, где крылатый  
Падший ангел из геенн?  
Волокут ее ребята  
В темноту тюремных стен!  
А вдова узнает утром —  
Не вернется дочь домой!  
Муж убит в опасной, трудной  
Службе стражи городской,  
Дочь единственная — ведьма,  
А еще такой вопрос:  
Как кошель фальшивых денег  
К ним попал? Кто им принес?

Л е н а:  
Ах, святой отец, вы демон,  
Вас внедрили сеять зло,  
Взор пылает ваш сквозь стены,  
Пытки — ваше ремесло!  
Как же я не догадалась,  
Черт — средь нас, живых людей!  
Вот я в ад с ним и помчалась!  
Может, двадцать пять плетей  
Мне отсыплют в церкви каждой  
С покаяньем пред толпой?  
Инквизиторы не жаждут  
Обойтись епитимьей!  
Мне за вызов порки мало?  
Даже в каждой из церквей?  
Вызывая, я не знала,  
Что вы — демон Асмодей,  
Воплотившийся в монаха  
Инквизиции святой!

П е р в ы й с т р а ж н и к:  
Что ж ты не дрожишь от страха,  
Зная, кто перед тобой!

В т о р о й с т р а ж н и к:  
Ха, по-моему, он хуже,  
Чем какой-то адский бес!

Л е н а:  
Я пришла в мечтах о муже —  
Возвращаюсь снова без.

Свой улов — попа и Лену —  
Водворили в каземат.  
Поп грызет зубами стену,  
Ждет, когда его казнят.  
Третий день ползет в застенок,  
На допросы не ведут.  
Лоб в крови, не встав с коленок,  
Молит бога. Дни текут.

Г е н р и х:  
От кого тебе известны  
Ритуалы черных месс?

Л е н а:  
От подруги. Интересно, —  
Говорит, — придет ли бес,  
Или это наважденья  
И фантазии людей,  
Только в их воображенье.  
Адских имена князей,  
Как и слово «пентаграмма»,  
А не попросту — звездой...

Г е н р и х:  
Сколько дьявольского хлама  
В голове ее дурной.

Л е н а:  
Я наслышана от Греты  
О полетах на шабаш.  
Озаренных лунным светом,  
Ведьм везет не экипаж,  
А летят они — стыдоба! —  
В ночь на метлах голиком!  
Укрывает их чащоба  
С пьяной пляской и грехом.  
Я услышала впервые  
От подруги обо всем.  
Грета длит часы ночные  
Не как все мы — за шитьем,  
А читает — как не лень ей!  
Подписаться я могу,  
Но не сяду я за чтенье.  
Мозг и зренье берегу!

Г е н р и х:  
Адрес Греты продиктуй мне.  
Кстати, кто ее отец?

Л е н а:  
Но она же не колдует…  
Марк Альтшулер. Он купец.

Г е н р и х:  
Ведьма ли твоя подруга,  
У нее я сам спрошу.  
Но найти в аду супруга  
С похвалами шабашу —  
Ведьма-книгочейка Грета  
Надоумила тебя  
Вызвать гостя с того света.  
Ведьму вызову и я.

Ведьме не освободиться.  
Заклинанья не транжирь.

Г р е т а:  
Я намерена креститься.  
Но возьмут ли в монастырь?  
Может, я как терциарий  
В орден влиться ваш смогу?  
Мной приобретен розарий.  
Я молилась на бегу,  
Получив от вас повестку  
И на встречу к вам спеша.

Завернулся в занавеску.  
По уставу — ни гроша,  
Но отменно белый хабит  
Придает достойный вид.  
Не роскошный — не ограбят.  
Инквизитор говорит:

Г е н р и х:  
А зачем тебе в наш орден?

Г р е т а:  
Не польщу вам, заявив,  
Что ваш облик благороден  
И вердикт всегда правдив.  
Образованные люди.  
И умы больших высот.  
С кем общаться — точно будет!  
Не уткнувшись в огород,  
А неся свет просвещенья  
По различным городам.  
Реколлекции. И чтенье  
Книг необходимо вам.

Г е н р и х:  
Так родители решили —  
Перейти в католицизм?

Г р е т а:  
Нет. И мне не разрешили.  
Им не чужд консерватизм.  
Ретроградам-иудеям  
Время не вернется вспять:  
В наше время не имеет  
Смысла это отрицать,  
Что Христос был сыном бога,  
Излечений и чудес  
Всем на благо сделал много.  
После казни он воскрес…  
Рада без толпы и шума  
Видеть вас, святой отец, —  
Повод с человеком умным  
Пообщаться наконец!  
Влиться очень бы хотела  
В инквизиции ряды.

Г е н р и х:  
Ха, не бабье это дело.

Г р е т а:  
Если пола скрыть следы?  
Если мне побрить тонзуру,  
Мужской хабит нацепить?

Чтоб кокетливую дуру  
Поскорей угомонить,  
Генрих мрачно ей поведал:  
Состоит ее вина  
В том, что новых душ отведал  
Леной званный сатана!

Г е н р и х:  
Для чего ты говорила  
Ей про бесов и шабаш?

Г р е т а:  
Я о многом просветила.  
Но увы, ажиотаж  
На лице ее забрезжил,  
Речь когда зашла про блуд.  
Это было неизбежно —  
Что любови привлекут  
Куцый ум моей подруги:  
Про Нааму и Лилит,  
Что у бесов есть супруги,  
Миф еврейский говорит.  
Знатока «Лемегетона»  
Я не строю, но она  
Астарота, Соломона  
Не слыхала имена.  
Мне хотелось своим знаньем  
Средь невежества блеснуть,  
Доказательства желаньем:  
Я умнее хоть чуть-чуть!  
А она: «Как ты сказала?  
Демон блуда?» — «Асмодей!»  
И сто раз мне повторяла:  
В одиночестве ночей  
Вот бы к ней явился демон,  
Вот бы ею овладел!  
Не оставив этой темы.  
Зуд ее мне надоел,  
Но мечта ее объяла  
Уподобиться. Увы!  
И с тех пор не покидала  
Бестолковой головы!

«Лучше в микве утопиться  
Иль испить цикуты яд,  
Чтоб с земли навеки скрыться,  
Как Петроний и Сократ,  
Осужденные за то же —  
Информацию неся  
Ту, что людям знать негоже —  
Лучше бы погибла я,  
Чем примчаться по повестке  
К инквизитору — и знать,  
Что в горящих бревен треске  
Мне придется умирать,  
В затхлой камере, без света,  
Проведя остаток дней!» —  
Так оплакивает Грета  
Ужас участи своей.


	10. Chapter 10

Л е н а:  
Полечу я на шабаш,  
Принесу Ему оммаж,  
В жертву — девственность свою,  
И станцую, и спою!  
Телом юным и желанным  
В наслажденье беспрестанном  
С бесом в оргии лихой,  
С напряженною струной  
На его прекрасном, мощном,  
Мускулистом и порочном  
Теле — буду я играть.  
Сотрясается кровать.  
Муж прекрасен, вечно юн,  
Не какой-нибудь колдун,  
Мне ремесленник зачем?  
Отказала я бы всем,  
Кто бы сватался ко мне.  
Я отдамся сатане,  
Чтобы отблагодарил,  
Мне бессмертье подарил!  
С вечной молодостью, силой,  
Демоницей быстрокрылой,  
В пекле — но неуязвима.  
Не люблю, признаться, зиму.

Г е н р и х:  
Значит, в речке ледяной  
Будешь мерзнуть с сатаной.  
Хоть я не всецело верю  
В сочиненье Алигьери,  
Но таких, как ты, там ждет  
Участь вмерзнуть в вечный лед!

Л е н а:  
Ведь обычный смертный муж  
Станет стар и неуклюж,  
Будет пить по кабакам  
И даст волю кулакам —  
Несомненно, будет бить:  
Я готовить или шить  
Не умею, не хочу,  
Чем прислуге заплачу?  
Мой папаша небогат.  
Лучше я отправлюсь в ад!  
Мужу-демону еда  
Или в доме чистота  
Совершенно не нужна.  
И любимая жена  
Лишь одну исполнит цель:  
Нежность, ласка и постель!  
Бесу женское тепло  
Тоже нужно! Сеять зло  
В мире бесы устают,  
И домой, в родной приют  
Поспешат они, а там  
Я всю нежность им отдам!  
Пусть их будет пять иль семь —  
Я женою буду всем,  
Мы семьею дружной всей  
Наших вырастим детей!

Г е н р и х:  
Прямо стая обезьян.

Л е н а:  
Где вы видите изъян?  
Это девичьи мечты.  
Мне — любви и красоты.

Г е н р и х:  
О, какой идиотизм —  
Божий антропоморфизм  
Архаических культур:  
Сколько там блуждало дур,  
Изнывая, вся в мечтах  
О любовниках-богах,  
Чтобы ей не мыть полы,  
И не грязные углы  
Обживать с большой семьей  
Смертной божьею рабой,  
Что в мечтах к богам стремится:  
В золоченой колеснице  
Кто-то спустится с небес,  
Унесет в чертог чудес  
Вкусно есть и мягко спать,  
Рук работой не марать,  
Станет пропуском в чертог,  
Что у дуры между ног.  
О, плебейский бабий вкус!  
К нам явился Иисус  
Объяснить, что бог есть дух,  
Но род Евы, видно, глух,  
В головах темно, ни зги,  
Там отсутствуют мозги.  
Бестелесен, вездесущ  
Бог метафор райских кущ,  
Также дьявол — это дух,  
Вопреки мечтаньям шлюх!!!

Л е н а:  
Отец Генрих, вы же сами  
О соитии с чертями  
В ваших проповедях нам  
Возвещали тут и там.

Г е н р и х:  
Дьявол, враг наш и смутьян,  
Осязательный обман  
Вам устраивает, ведь  
Всем известно, что у ведьм  
Не рождается детей  
Он инкубов и чертей,  
Порожденья этих снов  
Крали семя колдунов,  
Чтобы оплодотворять,  
И не смей мне возражать.  
Эти встречи иллюзорны,  
Показать, как им покорны  
Ведьмы, кстати, говорят,  
Что их семя — будто яд,  
Ведьмам больно. Поняла?  
Демон — воплощенье зла.  
Ведьмам золото дает —  
Превращается в помет.  
Сам инкуб не похотлив.  
Блуд с колдуньей сотворив,  
Он берет с нее обет.  
Наслаждения ей — нет!

Л е н а:  
Не училась богословью,  
Но по образу-подобью  
Бог нас создал своему.  
Тех, кого в огонь и тьму  
Он столкнул, кто стал чертями,  
Тоже видом сходны с нами.  
Облик бесов и чертей  
Должен быть как у людей.

Г е н р и х:  
Раба божья, это чушь.  
Между нами — сходство душ,  
Мы подобны ДУХУ бога,  
И того у нас немного.

На бумагу сколько леса  
Для дебатов извели,  
Сколько ангелов иль бесов  
На конце одной иглы.

Л е н а:  
Ну и что, коль бес влюбился,  
То его не затруднит,  
Для меня бы превратился —  
Мне угодный внешний вид.

Г е н р и х:  
Мой совет — покайся, дура,  
Что в мечтах — бесовский блуд.  
Раскаленного шампура  
Между ног засунем прут.  
А когда вас с колдунами  
Повезем на эшафот,  
То палач тебе щипцами  
Грудь прилюдно оторвет.  
Кайся, дура, повторяю!  
Милосердный бог простит.

Л е н а:  
Верность аду сохраняю,  
Дьявол щедро наградит!

Лена в камеру вернулась,  
Грета спрашивает: «Ну?»

Л е н а:  
В вере я не пошатнулась,  
Уповать на сатану  
Ни за что не перестану,  
Знаю, он поможет мне!

Г р е т а:  
Переморит всю охрану,  
Сбив решетку на окне?  
Это шутка обреченной  
На предсмертном рубеже.  
Если б я была крещеной,  
Я б покаялась уже!

Грета каялась усердно.  
Генрих сам ее крестил  
И довольно милосердно  
Восвояси отпустил  
Не без взноса от папаши  
И от Греты — некий «взнос».  
Лена под надзором стражи  
Направлялась на допрос.  
Сквозь решетку — дождь и ветер,  
Крысы бегали у ног.  
Лена вспомнила о Грете.  
Генрих слаб на передок —  
Ей подруга намекнула,  
Быв отпущена домой.  
Ночь веселья и разгула  
С вожделенным сатаной  
И любым из бесов ада  
(Было Лене все равно)  
Не наступит — вот досада:  
В жертву что принесено  
Будет бесам, если Лена  
Смысл мечты своей предаст:  
То одно, что было ценно,  
Инквизитору отдаст?

Обовшивевшую Лену  
Генрих быстро осадил.

Л е н а:  
Мой жених — в аду! Измену  
Он мне, видно, не простил.  
Злобный поп меня пытает  
Воздержанием в тюрьме!  
Он спесиво заявляет:  
«Твой цветок не нужен мне».  
Видно, он богобоязнен  
И не хочет согрешить.  
Приговаривая к казни,  
Он готов себя лишить  
Самой сладостной утехи!  
Трус, ничтожество и хам!  
Каковы его успехи?  
Христианство — не ислам,  
И в раю его не встретят  
Двадцать пять нагих девиц.  
Мне возврат домой не светит.  
Плоть в объятьях власяниц  
Он бы выбрал, сон на камне,  
Пост, тоска, епитимья!  
Значит, Грета наврала мне,  
Чтоб завидовала я?!

Выковыривает Лена  
Вшей из грязной головы,  
Спать ложась сквозь запах тлена  
На пучок гнилой травы.

Кто еще на этом свете  
Позавидовал бы Грете?

Грета дома. «Никогда  
Я не выйду от стыда!»  
Все прохожие ей вслед,  
Незнакомец и сосед,  
«Ведьма, ведьма!» голосят,  
Плюнуть в спину норовят  
И толчком сбивают с ног,  
Стоит выйти за порог.  
Про два дня в тюрьме сырой  
Инквизиции святой  
Все орут и в дождь, и в снег.  
Распугали ей навек  
Всех возможных женихов,  
Даже полных бедняков.

М а т ь:  
Счастье, Грета, что жива!

Г р е т а:  
Вряд ли, мама, ты права.


	11. Chapter 11

Патрулирующей стражи  
Поступь тяжкая звучит,  
Под землею слышно даже —  
Беспробудно пьяный спит  
Под забором у трактира.  
Все прохожие: «Тьфу, рвань!»  
Жалость к жертве эликсира  
Не отдали люди в дань,  
Что безумно возмутило  
Некий фартук и чепец.

Ж а л о с т л и в а я:  
Подняла бы — мало силы!  
Вон, идет святой отец,  
Три монаха! И жирнющих!  
Только треплют языком  
О больных и неимущих  
С милосердьем и добром.  
Вот же, плохо человеку!  
Вам, бездельникам, не к спеху —  
Подобрали б, помогли,  
В монастырь бы унесли,  
Протрезвили, накормили,  
А потом опохмелили,  
Сняв лохмотья, приодели,  
Трепачи о добром деле!  
ПОМОГИТЕ ЧЕЛОВЕКУ!

Генрих шел в библиотеку.  
В ту же сторону идти  
Двум монахам по пути.  
Их неведомая сила  
Почему-то потащила  
В направлении трактира —  
Но, видать, не будет пира.

Ж а л о с т л и в а я:  
Человеку помогите,  
Поднимите, унесите!

М о н а х:  
Лучше мы тебя втроем  
Под арест уволочем.

Ж а л о с т л и в а я:  
Как не стыдно, жирномяс!  
Замарать подолы ряс  
Не хотят! Гуляют в белом!!!  
А займитесь добрым делом!!!

Алкаша в какой-то миг  
Разбудил истошный крик,  
Он Христа и его мать  
Спьяну вздумал обругать  
И тотчас вновь захрапел.

М о н а х:  
Еретик… Да как посмел!

Белый цвет доминиканца  
Замарать об голодранца  
В самом деле ни к чему.  
И тащить его в тюрьму  
(Белой рясой не рискуя!)  
Звали стражу городскую.

Г е н р и х:  
Незнакомый, а не друг —  
Толку ей жалеть пьянчуг?  
Языкастые ханжи!  
В протоколе запиши,  
Что пьянчужки пали с неба,  
Результат господня гнева,  
Богом изгнаны из рая,  
Приземлились у сарая  
И лежат, не в силах встать.  
Падших ангелов узнать  
Еретичке удалось,  
Сущность видящей насквозь:  
Нет ни бесов, ни чертей.  
Припиши-ка это ей!


	12. Chapter 12

— Я на виселице кончу  
Жизнь из долгих честных лет! —  
Даже колокола звонче  
Завопил беззубый дед.

Д е д:  
Удивленья и досады  
Я не скрою: почему  
Вместо чести и награды  
Я отправился в тюрьму?

Арестанты в изумленье  
Попытались прояснить,  
Как судье принять решенье  
За убийство — наградить?

Без стеснения воочью  
Дед признался им в вине:

Д е д:  
Перерезал горло ночью  
Спящей я своей жене!

С о к а м е р н и к:  
А зачем? Жена храпела?  
Храп ей чтобы заглушить,  
Не кромсать тебе бы тело,  
А подушкой задушить.

Д е д:  
Ведьму я благочестиво  
Обезвредил на тот свет!

В т о р о й с о к а м е р н и к:  
Ясно, с бабою сварливой  
Жить совместно мочи нет.

Д е д:  
Сорок лет мы жили мирно,  
Мне она была верна,  
А вчера проснулся — видно:  
К ней явился сатана!  
Мы втроем в одной постели,  
На жену взобрался бес!  
Я за нож — и кровь из щели…

П е р в ы й с о к а м е р н и к:  
А инкуб?

Д е д:  
Он вмиг исчез!

В т о р о й с о к а м е р н и к:  
Как он выглядел?

Д е д:  
С рогами,  
Как положено чертям.  
Надо встретиться с попами,  
Расскажу им, как и вам,  
И тотчас оправдан буду,  
Тут же выпустят меня!  
Или надо было блуду  
Ночью и при свете дня  
Потакать, терпеть нечистых,  
Зачастивших в дом ко мне?  
Я спровадил сатанистов  
Куда надо — к сатане!

Г е н р и х:  
Отец Рихард поделился,  
Исповедовав убийц,  
Как старик ума лишился.  
Без того пятьсот страниц  
Посвятил я важной теме  
«Ведьм и бесов гнусный блуд».  
Показаниями всеми  
Сумасшедший, лгун и плут  
Помогают мне бесценный  
Собирать материал.  
Я слагаю труд нетленный.  
Строю мощный пьедестал,  
И известность мировую  
Обеспечу я себе.

* * *

Б р а т Ш т е ф а н:  
Признавайтесь: «Сам колдую!»  
Вижу в вашей смысл «борьбе»!  
Зря ли столько интереса  
К ведьмам и веретникам,  
Что в попытках вызвать беса  
Тратят жизнь по пустякам  
И надеются на отклик  
Сил, которых в мире нет?  
Ваши проповеди, вопли —  
Лживый каждый ваш обет,  
Но я знаю вашу тайну,  
В прозе, в песенной строфе  
Я открыл — и не случайно  
Вы на аутодафе  
После пыток костоломных  
Нас потащите — но впредь  
В ваших записях огромных  
О преследованье ведьм  
Люди будут слышать правду,  
Мной открытую про вас.  
Под мушкет, под алебарду —  
Десять песен и рассказ  
Не умолкнут — это память,  
Пусть убьете вы певца,  
Но останется за вами  
Репутация лжеца.  
Заполняя на работе  
Вашу толстую тетрадь,  
Вы обряды узнаете,  
Чтобы тоже колдовать.

Г е н р и х:  
Снова шавки зубы точат,  
Причисляя к колдунью.  
Твои домыслы порочат  
Репутацию мою.  
Пальцеплюшкой я за это  
Наградить тебя готов.  
Жизнь оставлю. Но, брат Штефан,  
Не напишешь впредь стишков.  
Прежде чем палач клещами  
Языка тебя лишит,  
Мысль продолжи перед нами.  
Наш господь тебя простит,  
Если ты, усердно каясь,  
Заберешь слова назад —  
Ты, от веры отрекаясь,  
Говорил мне, будто ад —  
Это выдумки, а ведьмы  
Призывают пустоту?

Б р а т Ш т е ф а н:  
Для того собрались ведь мы,  
Чтобы все начистоту.  
Вам придется притворяться,  
Вы — несчастный человек,  
Вы не можете признаться  
Мне в присутствии коллег,  
Что церковные обряды —  
Лишь бессмысленная чушь.  
Я — пропащий, мне не надо  
Думать о спасенье душ,  
Так что, раз уж я попался,  
Враг из братии донес,  
В атеизме я признался  
Вам — а вы, видать, всерьез  
До сих пор воспринимая  
Чушь про ад и сатану,  
Ритуалы собирая,  
Как и должно колдуну,  
Верите в существованье.

Г е н р и х:  
Штефан, ты — живой пример,  
Как вредит образованье,  
Если ты не лицемер.  
Мысли, в боге разуверясь,  
Ты озвучил бы свои  
Исповеднику — за ересь  
Не сложней епитимьи  
Получил бы наказанье,  
Если силы нет молчать:  
Власяницу, бичеванье,  
Бить поклоны лет так — дцать.  
Но находится ведь кто-то —  
Сам себе наносит вред.  
Уведите идиота.  
Если б каялся — так нет.


	13. Chapter 13

Вот телеги с колдуньем,  
Вот над будущим костром  
Шест, бревенчатый курган,  
Вот помосты для дворян,  
Вот и ложа бургомистра,  
Улюлюканья и свиста,  
Издаваемых толпой,  
За стеною городской  
Грянет эхо по полям.  
Горе, горе колдунам!

Вот и рясы-псалмопевцы,  
Вот и Генрих. Радость в сердце,  
А душа его черства.

Г е н р и х:  
Порча хуже воровства!  
Будем же с собой честны  
И признаем: колдуны  
Убивают, но незримо.  
Но их зло искоренимо.  
Чтобы стало чище в мире,  
Им устроим dies irae,  
Кто раскаялся — задушен,  
И в чистилище их души.  
Кто не каялся — живьем  
Сожран будет пусть огнем.  
Не надейтесь, колдуны,  
На поддержку сатаны,  
Прозван он не зря лукавым!  
Кто в надежде бесом бравым  
После смерти стать в аду —  
Обманулся на беду,  
А помочь себе — никак,  
Ибо дьявол — людям враг.  
Он — обманщик верных слуг,  
Вы — в преддверье вечных мук!  
Всем кричу, кто в вере зыбок:  
Повторение ошибок  
Осужденных колдунов,  
Слыша бряцанье оков, —  
Глупость, хуже не бывать.  
Не начните колдовать!  
Если вы, не веря мне,  
Дали клятву сатане,  
Не признаетесь сейчас —  
Доберемся и до вас!


End file.
